Un problème de taille
by Wynhilde
Summary: HPDM Le monde est devenu fou. Ou bien c'est Drago qui délire. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'Harry Potter semble soudain persuadé qu'ils sortent ensemble ? CONTENU ADULTE
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Bonjour à tous !  
Je vous en avais parlé, la voilà, la dernière fic de Faithwood que j'ai traduite.  
Alors, c'est sans doute la dernière (de Faith, je veux dire) que je posterai, parce que ça fait 3 ou 4 ans qu'elle n'a plus rien publié. (Tiens d'ailleurs, il est possible que son retrait du fandom ait eu une influence sur ma propre disparition.) J'ai pas exactement traduit ses œuvres complètes, mais quand même un morceau significatif de l'ensemble. Et en principe, ce que j'ai pas traduit, c'est parce que ça m'intéressait moins. ^^

Cette fic fait 5 chapitres, et je vais en poster un toutes les deux semaines – si j'oublie, il faudra vous en prendre à ma cheeleader – histoire de pouvoir avancer la traduction de Whoo-la-hoop d'ici là.

À ce propos, si vous n'avez pas encore voté sur la fic que vous voulez, dépêchez-vous, je ferai les comptes demain soir (dimanche). (Et si vous débarquez : dans les notes de fin du ch. 12 d'À vot service, je vous proposais de choisir entre deux fictions pour que j'en traduise une.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Les jambes de Drago ne voulaient pas supporter son poids. Il avait dû les tirer jusqu'à la grande salle pour le petit-déj, déplorant le fait qu'on ne puisse pas laisser ses jambes derrière quand elles se montraient inutiles et refusaient de coopérer. Et sa tête aussi tant qu'on y était, puisque franchement, il semblait que sa tête soit la cause principale de ses problèmes. Une migraine épouvantable lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était deux fois plus large que d'habitude, et Drago avait été jusqu'à vérifier dans le miroir qu'elle était à la bonne taille.

C'était bien fait pour lui. Quelle personne saine d'esprit s'amusait à réviser si tard un samedi soir ? À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à réviser. Les ASPICs étaient toujours loin, et même si l'année précédente se confondait en un magma de peur et de douleur, il avait appris plus qu'il ne pensait. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne serait jamais revenu à Poudlard. Mais apparemment, pour avoir un futur, il fallait avoir une bonne réputation, une bonne éducation, et des tonnes d'or. Il avait sans aucun doute perdu la bonne réputation, et son père était celui qui avait tout l'or, alors la bonne éducation était le seul truc qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir. Cela dit, la quantité de travail qu'il avait accompli ces derniers mois était tout simplement aberrante. Même son père aurait pensé qu'il exagérait. Enfin, non. Sans doute pas.  
Drago fit la moue et essaya de penser à autre chose que son père. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Son côté manipulateur de semblait avoir décuplé cette année. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient échoué là où tous les autres Malefoy avaient réussi avant eux : à savoir se mettre du côté des vainqueurs. Et puis merde, c'était tout ce que Drago avait à dire sur le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas arranger ça avec un O en Potions. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un O en Potions. Mais moins de migraines et des jambes plus coopératives devait absolument faire partie de ses projets.

C'était décidé. Aujourd'hui, il s'amuserait, et personne ne l'en empêcherait. C'était dimanche, après tout, et il méritait une pause. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de décider comment il voulait se distraire. Le Quidditch était une solution évidente, mais il lui aurait fallu trouver quelqu'un avec qui jouer. A la place, il pouvait chercher l'endroit idéal pour une embuscade et jeter des boules de neige aux élèves qui ne se méfieraient pas. Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour faire ça.

Drago se sentit beaucoup mieux en entrant dans la Grande Salle, soit à cause de la décision qu'il venait de prendre, soit à cause de la délicieuse odeur de nourriture. La Salle était emplie de lumières, de couleurs, de bavardages et de _bacon_. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les migraines et les jambes lourds, ou le sentiment angoissant qu'il aurait dû être en train de faire quelque chose de productif plutôt que d'avoir un moment de paix.

Il s'assit à côté de Pansy à la table des Serpentard et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la Salle, par pure habitude. Potter était à sa place habituelle, entouré de sa bande de Gryffondor, en train de rire avec Weasley et Granger d'un truc que la fille Weasley avait dit. Les yeux fixés sur Potter, Drago remplit son assiette d'œufs au bacon. Il fallait que Potter regarde de son côté aujourd'hui, parce qu'aujourd'hui était une journée détente, et que rendre Potter marteau était tout simplement la meilleure distraction qui existe. Et c'était tellement facile. Par exemple, tout ce que Drago avait à faire était de lui jeter un regard noir, et les yeux de Potter s'étrécissaient aussitôt d'incrédulité, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que quelqu'un ose le regarder de travers après qu'il les ait tous sauvés avec tellement de courage. Mais Drago osait et il en était vachement fier. Drago se sentait d'humeur à oser aller encore plus loin aujourd'hui. Quand Potter finit par regarder vers lui, Drago ne se contenta pas de lui jeter un regard noir, mais il fit aussi un geste vulgaire dans sa direction. L'air d'incompréhension qui se peignit sur le visage de Potter valait de l'or. Mais il dura à peine deux secondes. L'instant d'après, les lèvres de Potter frémirent, comme s'il était sur le point de sourire, et puis, il lui fit un _clin d'œil_.

— J'ai bien dormi, merci de demander.

La voix agacée de Pansy le fit se retourner.

— Ah oui, bonjour, dit-il d'une voix distraite.

Potter s'était retourné vers ses amis, comme si rien de sortant de l'ordinaire ne venait de se produire. Drago se retrouva à fixer le dos de son crâne.

— Potter vient de me faire un clin d'œil.

Pansy poussa un gros soupir.

— Oh, ne recommence pas.

— Recommencer quoi ?

— Avec ta haine de Potter. C'est le matin, là, c'est trop tôt.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle.

— Ou alors fais au moins en sorte de parler à voix basse.

Pansy ne jetait plus de regards noirs à Potter, ces derniers temps. Elle avait plutôt tendance à lui sourire, avec la timidité d'un gosse de deux ans, ou à carrément éviter de le regarder. C'était elle qui y perdait.

— Non, Pansy, tu comprends pas. Il m'a fait un _clin d'œil._

— Mm-hmm. Ce qui est clairement un signe qu'il prévoit de te faire un truc abominable.

— Et bien, peut-être.

Potter n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un en train de dresser des plans machiavéliques, cela dit. Il était de nouveau en train de rire avec ses amis, et il ignorait complètement Drago.

— Ou alors, tu l'as imaginé, continua Pansy. Ou alors il faisait un clin d'œil à quelqu'un d'autre et tu es juste super égocentrique.

Elle fit la moue devant sa saucisse.

— Ou peut-être qu'il faisait un clin d'œil à Blaise.

Drago se retourna vivement pour jeter un regard soupçonneux à Blaise qui était en train de se servir du jus de citrouille.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait un clin d'œil à Blaise ?

— Tout le monde fait des clins d'œil à Blaise.

Blaise avait dû sentir qu'on le regardait parce qu'il releva la tête, sourit et fit un clin d'œil. Les joues de Drago se mirent à chauffer. Il fut complètement sous le charme l'espace de quelques secondes, et puis il s'ébroua, comme pour se sortir d'une transe. Il avait longtemps soupçonné que Blaise était en réalité un Vélane.

— Je vois, dit Drago. Mais je doute que Potter fasse des clins d'œil à un Serpentard.

— Tu es un Serpentard.

— C'était un clin d'œil méchant. Ça fait une différence.

Pansy secoua la tête et continua à martyriser sa saucisse.  
Drago parcourut la Salle du regard à la recherche d'un autre truc inhabituel. Un Poufsouffle lui sourit, mais les Poufsouffles étaient bizarres et avaient une tendance à trop sourire, donc ça ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Tout le reste semblait normal. Peut-être un peu trop normal. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, il était possible que les trois autres maisons soient en train de préparer quelque chose, un coup tordu à faire aux Serpentard. Ou bien juste à Drago. Il s'était attendu à ce que ça arrive bien plus tôt. C'était comme si le calme avant la tempête durait depuis le début de l'année. Les Gryffondor se montraient bien trop amicaux, d'après lui. Peut-être que c'était un type de générosité que seuls les vainqueurs pouvaient démontrer. Aussi inquiétant que soit tout cela, du coin de l'œil, Drago remarqua que Pansy versait quelque chose dans son jus de citrouille. Elle vida ça d'un trait et poussa un soupir satisfait.  
Drago s'en trouva plus qu'un peu désarçonné.

— C'était quoi ça ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

— Ça quoi ?

— Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ton jus de citrouille. Une potion ou un truc.

— Et ?

Elle releva le menton.

— C'est mon jus de citrouille. Je peux y mettre ce que je veux.

— Mais… Tu es malade ou…

— J'apprécierais si tu n'insistais pas.

Elle avait l'air assez troublée.

— Pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas des plans machiavéliques de Potter à la place.

— Tu m'as dit d'arrêter de le faire.

— Non, non. Je t'en prie. Fais-le en silence, c'est tout.

Plusieurs Serpentard étaient déjà en train de les regarder et Drago laissa tomber pour le moment. Il donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Pansy.

— Il faut que tu t'amuses un peu plus. Allez. Viens avec moi dehors, on fera du Quidditch.

C'était pas gagné, il s'en rendait bien compte.

— Genre. Il faut que je bosse. Tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, plutôt.

C'était sans aucun doute la dernière chose que Drago avait envie d'entendre. L'espace d'une seconde il eut envie de hurler, mais il parvint à garder le contrôle de lui-même.

— J'en ai marre de bosser. J'ai rien fait d'autre depuis des mois. On devrait faire un truc sympa pour une fois.

Pansy lui jeta un regard glaçant.

— J'ai pas le temps pour les trucs sympas.

Drago soupira. Pansy se retrouvait avec la même équation réputation-éducation-or que lui. sauf que son père avait nettement moins d'or que celui de Drago alors c'était certainement pire pour elle. Mais ça ne voulait toujours pas dire qu'elle devait bosser un _dimanche_.

Tant pis. Elle était nulle au Quidditch de toute façon. Sauf que Goyle aussi, à moins que vous n'appréciez de vous faire jeter à bas de votre balai de façon répétitive. De toute façon, il était toujours au lit et n'allait probablement pas se lever avant midi. Il semblait bien que Drago ne jouerait pas au Quidditch ce jour-là. Tout comme il n'y avait pas joué la veille.

Se rendant bien compte que Pansy ne lui serait d'aucune aide, Drago se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner, but un verre de jus de citrouille, et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Mais pas avant d'avoir saisi la tête de Pansy entre ses mains, soufflé dans son oreille, et dit :

— J'espère que tu ne prends pas des drogues que tu refuses de partager.

Elle le repoussa avec une grimace et il la laissa tranquille.

C'est seulement en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée et en regardant dehors qu'il se rendit compte que la neige avait fondu pendant la nuit. C'était mort pour les boules de neige en embuscade pour aujourd'hui.  
Ou carrément pour toujours, en fait. Il serait parti depuis longtemps la prochaine fois que les pelouses de Poudlard seraient blanches de neige. Il réalisa soudain : encore trois mois, et il quitterait l'école, sa routine familière et le millier d'autres élèves. Il ne reverrait jamais la plupart d'entre eux, ou à peine en passant. Il serait chez lui, avec ses parents, à faire des plans pour sa future carrière, à chercher un travail. Il se retrouverait sûrement coincé au manoir pour des mois, voire plus. Ça n'aurait pas été un problème deux ans auparavant, mais dernièrement, sa maison était devenue un lieu plus sombre, moins agréable.  
Et voilà où il en était, à s'inquiéter de ne trouver personne avec qui jouer au Quidditch en ce jour, mais c'était valable pour l'entièreté de son futur, pas juste un dimanche en passant.

Drago grimaça en entendant les rires qui venaient de la Grande Salle. D'un autre côté, ces gens étaient vraiment chiants, et il serait enfin débarrassé d'eux. Franchement, il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Il y avait au moins un truc sympa qu'il pouvait toujours faire, et il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider. Il décida de rentrer au dortoir pour une longue et satisfaisante branlette.

Il avait déjà commencé à retourner vers les cachots quand il perçut un mouvement au coin de son champ de vision. Potter était sorti de la Grande Salle tout seul, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être si étrange que ça, sauf que Drago ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Potter se balader tout seul. En temps normal, il était constamment entouré par ses amis et ses admirateurs et ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans eux. On aurait bien dit qu'il s'était échappé en secret. Drago se sentit obligé de faire une petite enquête.

Il fit demi-tour et se hâta dans la même direction que Potter, qui avait déjà tourné derrière un angle. A gauche ou à droite, Drago n'en savait rien, mais le couloir de gauche menait à la tour des Gryffondor, alors il choisit celui-là. Potter n'était nulle part en vue. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu aussi vite. A moins… à moins qu'il n'ait utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité. C'était sûrement ça. Peut-être que c'était le jour de détente de Potter, et que Drago était sa cible. Il était tout proche, à rire du fait qu'il était si simple de forcer Drago à le suivre. Pansy avait raison. Il fallait que Drago fasse attention à ne pas montrer trop d'intérêt pour Potter, ou ça se retournerait contre lui et Potter aurait encore plus l'impression d'être une star.

Drago tourna des talons et reprit la direction des cachots. _Franchement_. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était sûr que c'était ça. Les Serpentard avaient perdu le match la veille et il était probable qu'ils perdent la coupe, mais Drago se disait que personne ne se moquerait de lui à cause de ça vu que le nouveau capitaine l'avait viré de l'équipe il y avait des mois de ça. Décaler le match Gryffondor-Serpentard pour donner au nouvel Attrapeur le temps de se préparer n'avait servi à rien. Gryffondor avait gagné quand même. Le match avait été douloureux à regarder. Le nouvel Attrapeur n'était en rien une menace pour Potter. Alors si quelqu'un avait le droit de se moquer ici, c'était Drago. Cela aurait au moins dû être clair pour les gens capables de former un raisonnement logique. Il aurait dû savoir que Potter et sa bande seraient davantage intéressés par tout ce qui pouvait faire que Drago se sente minable. C'était sûrement un piège. Les Gryffondor allaient bondir de derrière un coin à tout moment maintenant pour l'insulter et le forcer à faire un truc qui lui attirerait des problèmes. Il fallait qu'il se sorte d'ici avant ça. La veille, après le match, Potter lui avait jeté un regard tellement mauvais et intense que Drago s'était enfui en sécurité dans son dortoir. Il avait réussi à effacer Potter de son esprit en se concentrant à fond sur son essai de Métamorphose. Mais si Potter pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, c'était peu probable qu'il passe simplement à autre chose.

Drago se dépêcha de traverser le couloir, en essayant de ne pas trop regarder derrière son épaule.  
Sa paranoïa était justifiée.  
Quelque chose de rapide bondit du couloir. Ça attrapa Drago par le bras et ça tira. Avant de pouvoir réagir, Drago se retrouva brutalement poussé dans un placard à balais. On en claqua la porte. Les lumières s'intensifièrent. Le cœur affolé de Drago s'arrêta carrément de battre.

— Potter ? souffla-t-il.

Parce que c'était _vraiment_ Potter, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts qui étaient bien trop verts et bien trop proches.

Malgré toutes ses théories précédentes, Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter lui tende un tel traquenard. Il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour s'attirer ses foudres. Pas cette fois. Potter n'avait pas de raison de l'attaquer, à moins que ce ne soit à cause du doigt d'honneur de tout à l'heure.  
Drago essaya de saisir sa baguette, mais Potter posa ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine et le poussa contre le mur. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Mais il avait l'air très… _passionné_. Drago se figea. Il resta là, bloqué, sans défense, et Potter se colla à lui et l'embrassa. L'embrassa sur la bouche avec des lèvres chaudes et une passion telle que Drago avait la tête qui tournait. Il fut si choqué qu'il ne ferma même pas les yeux. Il voyait très bien Potter, ses mèches sombres qui tombaient autour de son visage, la monture de ses lunettes rondes, les cils épais qui touchaient ses joues. La langue de Potter se glissa dans sa bouche avec une lenteur sinueuse qui fit instantanément réagir le corps de Drago. Sa peau se mit à chauffer et une pression pas désagréable s'installa dans son bas-ventre. Il faillit se laisser aller, fermer les yeux et rendre le baiser, mais c'était _Potter_. Ça ne collait pas.

Drago l'attrapa par les épaules et le repoussa. Potter eut l'air surpris et fronça les sourcils devant l'expression sur le visage de Drago et ses mains qui le tenaient à distance.

— Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? chuchota Drago alors qu'il avait l'intention de hurler.

Sa gorge était sèche et sa voix grave. Ses lèvres semblaient trop pleines, brûlantes, et elles le picotaient. Ça ne rendait pas l'élocution facile.

— Ça s'appelle embrasser.

Potter pencha la tête de côté.

— Ou se bécoter, si tu préfères. Mais il paraît que ça ne se dit plus trop.

Maintenant que Potter avait arrêté de l'embrasser, Drago avait les idées plus claires. Assez claires pour être carrément énervé.

— Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça ne me fait pas rire.

Drago fut heureux de constater que cette fois sa voix était calme et menaçante. Cependant, ça n'eut pas le moindre effet sur Potter. Il se contenta de sourire.

— Ben, il y a un truc avec lequel j'aimerais bien jouer, et je n'avais pas l'intention que ça te fasse rire. Donc je pense qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Drago le regarda qui souriait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Potter flirtait de façon si peu subtile que c'était impossible à manquer. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était devenu pas mal taré. Ou que quelqu'un le forçait à faire ça avec de la magie. Ou que Drago était en train de devenir fou et que rien de tout ceci n'était réel.

— Heu.

Potter baissa les yeux sur les mains de Drago.

— Tu fais de la muscu ? Parce que tu as une sacrée poigne. Je vais bientôt devoir dire _Aïe_.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

— Un _Aïe_ très excité, bien sûr.

Non seulement Potter était dingue, mais en plus sa folie était contagieuse. Drago pouvait se sentir céder, ne vouloir rien d'autre que juste lâcher prise et laisser Potter flirter avec lui et l'embrasser autant qu'il voulait.  
Ses bras perdirent de leur force. Potter se rapprocha, ses mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur la poitrine de Drago, et ses lèvres l'hypnotisèrent.

— Tu vois ? C'est impossible de me résister.

C'était vrai. En tout cas, Drago ne put résister quand Potter pencha sa tête de côté et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Drago, pour suçoter et lécher la zone sensible sous son oreille. Il effleura la peau de ses dents et Drago frissonna. Ses hanches se portèrent en avant et furent stoppées par les mains de Potter. Comment celui-ci avait-il réussi à les mettre là, Drago n'en savait rien, mais il semblait que c'était un endroit parfait pour elles. Un truc intense et fougueux le terrassait chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger et que Potter l'en empêchait.

— Je déteste les robes, marmonna Potter en mordillant la mâchoire de Drago.

Ses paumes traînaient contre le tissu de sa robe, passaient de bas en haut autour de sa taille et de ses hanches, comme si elles cherchaient désespérément une ouverture où elles pourraient se faufiler. En conséquence de quoi Drago se mit lui aussi à haïr les robes avec une rage qu'il réservait d'habitude à… eh bien, Potter.

— Ça t'embête beaucoup si je la déchire ? demanda Potter le souffle court, ses lèvres à nouveau contre celles de Drago.

Il attira la lèvre inférieure de Drago entre ses dents, mordit légèrement et puis lécha la peau sensible. Drago se rendit compte qu'il poussait un gémissement pitoyable. Ça l'affola tellement qu'il repoussa une nouvelle fois Potter.  
Ça n'eut pas l'air de perturber terriblement celui-ci ; Drago n'avait pas réussi à le pousser très loin. Les mains de Potter étaient toujours fermement en place sur ses hanches.

— Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour tes fringues, lui dit-il avec un drôle d'air attendri qui ne fit que rajouter à l'incompréhension de Drago.

— Ce n'est pas mes fringues qui m'inquiètent, dit-il.

Il s'inquiétait davantage pour sa santé mentale. Tout ça n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ça se passait juste dans sa tête. Le visage de Potter fut soudain marqué par une inquiétude réelle :

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Heu. Le fait que tu m'agresses sexuellement, par exemple. »

Incompréhensiblement, Potter se mit à rire.

— Tu as raison. Je suis pas mal _tactile_ , hein ?

Il se rapprocha et, avec une lueur perverse dans le regard, déclara :

— J'ai entendu dire que ça ne te déplaisait pas.

Drago sursauta, horrifié.

— C'est faux !

Potter eut l'air de trouver aussi ça drôle.

— Oups. C'est ma faute alors. Tu préférerais peut-être que ce soit _toi_ qui me molestes ? _Moi_ , j'aime ça.

Avec un large sourire, il les fit tournoyer de façon à ce que ce soit lui qui se retrouve coincé contre le mur. Drago en eut la tête qui tournait.

— Allez, vas-y, dit Potter. Te gêne pas. Tu as le droit de déchirer mes fringues.

C'était sans doute l'offre la plus tentante que Drago ait jamais entendu. Ses doigts le démangeaient de pointer sa baguette vers les vêtements de Potter et de les réduire en lambeaux.

Sauf que c'était comme si un mage noir venait de lui offrir un million de Gallions sans raison, et que s'il acceptait, il se retrouverait sûrement à vendre son âme.

Cela dit… Potter avait l'air si excité et enthousiaste, avec ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses pupilles dilatées, que ça valait peut-être la peine de vendre son âme. Ça n'atteindrait probablement un tel prix de toute façon.  
Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Potter, l'imaginant déjà nu. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de se tenir là avec sa baguette à la main et les yeux verts de Potter qui le fixaient qui lui rappela la réalité de la situation : il était Drago Malefoy et c'était Harry Potter. Ils ne se retrouvaient pas dans des placards pour s'arracher leurs vêtements et baiser. C'était forcément une blague. Une blague à ses dépens s'il montrait la moindre faiblesse.

Il agrippa sa baguette plus fermement.

— Tiens-toi éloigné de moi, Potter, dit-il. Ou bien la prochaine fois, je te casserai le nez. De nouveau.

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit vers son dortoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Bonjour les gens !  
Pour le moment, vous remarquerez que je me tiens à mon planning de publication.

Alors... le résultat des votes pour la fic à traduire a donné Marque Sœur, avec une différence de seulement 3 voix.  
J'ai commencé et pour le moment, j'ai pas avancé des masses parce que... bah c'est super dur. Eh oui, comme je le disais, c'est une fic avec pas mal d'humour, des jeux de mots, des tournures ironiques, et c'est sans doute un des trucs les plus difficiles à traduire, juste derrière la poésie. Ahahaha, dans quoi je me suis embarquée. XD

Bref, vos reviews sont plus que bienvenues niveau motivation ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

C'était une journée bizarre. Ou plutôt, c'était bizarre à quel point cette journée était normale si on réfléchissait à la façon dont elle avait commencé. Drago commençait à se dire qu'il avait imaginé le tout. Potter n'avait même pas eu l'air d'avoir conscience de son existence après ça. Drago l'avait vu à midi, au repas du soir, et sur le terrain, mais Potter n'avait pas regardé vers lui.

Avec les éléments dont Drago disposait, il n'y avait que trois possibilités. Potter avait essayé de lui tendre un piège. Ou quelqu'un avait tendu un piège à Potter et lui avait jeté un sort qui lui faisait croire qu'il voulait rouler des patins à Drago. Ou quelqu'un avait jeté un sort à Drago qui lui donnait des hallucinations.

C'était cette dernière qui faisait que Drago se taisait et n'avait rien dit à Pansy. Il n'avait pas franchement besoin qu'elle commence à l'accuser de perdre la boule. Et cette théorie commençait à être la plus plausible, parce que Drago avait passé la nuit à penser au baiser de Potter, et c'était simplement pas normal.  
Enfin, pour être honnête, ce n'était pas la première fois que ses pensées prenaient cette direction, mais avoir des fantasmes un peu bizarres quand on se branlait, c'était normal. Ça, par contre, cette nuit à se réveiller en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, complètement incapable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité, c'était pas normal.

Le lundi matin, il s'était décidé à oublier toute l'histoire. Ce n'était qu'un mystère à la noix, indigne de son temps et de son attention. Au début, on aurait pu croire que ça allait marcher. Tout avait été normal pendant le cours de Métamorphose du matin : Potter l'avait ignoré comme il faisait d'habitude. Mais Drago aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas si facile. Il y avait eu un moment en Potions où Drago, presque par accident, avait regardé dans la direction de Potter, et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Potter lui avait adressé un petit sourire timide avant de détourner le regard.  
Drago avait passé le reste du cours à se demander si c'était vraiment bizarre ou s'il devait simplement l'ignorer. Il avait fini par conclure qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus faire confiance à son propre jugement. Pas quand il s'agissait de Potter.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que la cloche sonne. Quand ça arriva enfin, il attrapa Pansy par la main et la traîna dans l'alcôve la plus proche pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle écouta patiemment avec une expression indéchiffrable.

— Je vois, dit-elle enfin.

Elle le regardait avec une telle fixité que Drago fut certain qu'elle était en train de vérifier si ses pupilles n'étaient pas dilatées.

— Je ne suis pas fou ! se dépêcha-t-il de dire, même s'il se rendait bien compte que c'était exactement ce qu'un fou dirait.

Pansy prit la main de Drago dans la sienne. Elle la serra doucement.

— Bien sûr que non ! Mais… peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh malgré tout ?

Elle sourit. Drago connaissait ce sourire. Il avait fait le même à sa mère quand elle l'avait accompagné à la gare en septembre et qu'elle avait dit, l'air sérieux :

— Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de devenir ami avec Potter cette année. Il t'a sauvé la vie ; j'ai sauvé la sienne. Il y a un lien entre vous maintenant, et ça ne pourrait t'apporter que des avantages.

C'était le sourire qu'on adressait à quelqu'un qui avait visiblement complètement perdu contact avec la réalité.  
Drago libéra sa main de la prise de Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème. Je suis complètement rationnel. Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais que Potter était secrètement amoureux de moi. Et je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'est un de ses plans machiavéliques non plus. Quelqu'un lui a fait quelque chose, c'est évident. On lui a lancé un défi, ou alors c'est un maléfice.

— D'accord. Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ne pas vérifier ? Si on se dépêche, on pourrait choper Pomfresh avant qu'elle parte déjeuner.

— Pansy ! Si quelqu'un m'avait jeté un maléfice, je le saurais.

— Ou pas. Et je ne suis pas en train de parler de maléfices. Je pense juste que tu subis énormément de stress.

— De stress, répéta Drago, perplexe. Je ne suis pas stressé, hurla-t-il. Et si je le suis, c'est ta faute. Tu es juste tellement… _parano_. Ça se répercute sur moi. Ça se passe bien cette année, tu sais. Pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas de Carrof. J'apprends des trucs que je sais déjà, et j'ai plein de temps pour bosser. Et il y a un sentiment d'unité entre les maisons assez impressionnant, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé.

Drago décida de ne pas parler de son impression de « calme avant la tempête ».

— Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard n'ont jamais eu d'aussi bonnes relations.

— Les autres Serpentard, Drago. Ça ne marche ni pour toi, ni pour moi. On est ceux qui avons essayé de livrer Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même les gens de notre Maison nous tiennent à l'écart parce que c'est mal vu de traîner avec nous.

— Oh, ne sois pas aussi grandiloquente. C'est pas aussi désespéré que tu le dis.

— Oh, vraiment ? Tu as des amis que je ne connais pas ? Des gens à qui parler ? Avec qui jouer au Quidditch ?

— Il y a Goyle.

— Il ne fait que grogner. Ça ne compte pas comme des dialogues.

— Tu es trop difficile. C'est ça ton problème. Et puis il y a Blaise. Il me fait des clins d'œil.

— Il fait des clins d'œil à tout le monde.

Pansy se mit à crier, perdant son sang-froid.

— C'est son truc. Mais crois-moi, il ne va pas te parler en public.

— Alors c'est à propos de Blaise, tout ça ? Tu as craqué pour lui, ou quoi ?

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres bougeaient en silence.  
Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je compte jusqu'à cent.

— Pansy, je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça, mais je crois que tu es en train de faire une dépression nerveuse. »

Pansy rouvrit les yeux.

— C'est déjà fait, idiot. Ça fait des mois que je prends des potions.

— Oh.

Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il aurait dû remarquer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ?

— Elles ne t'aident pas beaucoup, si ?

Pansy grimaça.

— Il y a une limite à la quantité que tu peux prendre. J'ai dû faire une pause. Mais elles aident. Et je pense vraiment que tu devrais…

— Je ne suis pas en train de faire une dépression nerveuse. C'est Potter qui est fou, pas moi.

Pansy ne l'écoutait pas.

— Je pensais que tu allais mieux. Tu avais l'air beaucoup plus calme ces derniers temps. Mais voilà que tu recommences.

— A cause de _Potter_. Parce qu'il m'a attiré dans un guet-apens pour m'embrasser.

— Drago, est-ce que tu t'entends ?

— Je ne suis pas en train de faire une dépression nerveuse !

— Eh bien moi, si ! cria une voix.

Drago sursauta et regarda aux alentours avec effroi. Une petite fille très énervée se tenait à côté d'eux, un morceau de parchemin dans la main.

— On m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Elle lui colla le parchemin dans les mains, le forçant à le prendre. Ça faisait probablement un moment qu'elle était là à essayer d'attirer son attention.

— C'est ça, dit Drago. Ou bien tu étais juste en train de nous espionner.

Elle fit une grimace dédaigneuse.

— T'as raison, Malefoy.

— Oh, petite peste.

Drago fit semblant de sortir sa baguette.

— Dégage.

Elle glapit et déguerpit. Drago poussa un juron dans son sillage.

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? s'écria Pansy. Tu vois, ça ? C'est ça qui nous rend la vie aussi difficile. Pour tous les deux. Tu ne peux pas tyranniser des premières années. Ça te fait passer pour un méchant.

Drago était totalement indigné.

— C'est _elle_ qui me tyrannisait ! M'appeler Malefoy, comme ça ? Pour qui elle se prend ? Qu'est-ce qui lui donne le droit de me parler sur ce ton ?

Pansy le regardait fixement.

— Elle fait un mètre de haut, Drago !

Drago résista à l'envie de taper des pieds. A la place, il dit, plus calmement :

— Excuse-moi. Il faut que je lise ce mot.

C'était court, mais Drago fit traîner sa lecture une bonne minute, espérant que Pansy en aurait marre et partirait. Ça n'arriva pas.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

— C'est une lettre d'amour. De la part de Potter.

Elle lui arracha le mot et le parcourut rapidement, en faisant la gueule. En vérité, c'était de la part de Slughorn. Il voulait que Drago passe à son bureau pour parler de son devoir de Potions. Drago lui avait rendu son essai ce vendredi, et il n'y avait rien à en redire. Il était superbe, pour autant qu'un essai puisse être superbe.

— Tu vois ? Lui non plus il ne t'aime pas.

— Peut-être qu'il veut me voir pour me dire qu'il n'a jamais rien lu d'aussi génial.

Drago récupéra le mot et sortit de l'alcôve.

— Drago.

Son ton s'était radouci.

— Je veux juste t'aider. Tu le sais, ça, hein ?

Drago lui fit au-revoir de la main et prit le chemin des cachots. Il regrettait de lui avoir parlé. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Il n'avait pas besoin que Pansy lui dise que plus personne ne l'aimait. Il était parfaitement capable de s'en rendre compte tout seul. Ce que Pansy ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était qu'il était inutile de s'appesantir là-dessus. Ils savaient pourquoi personne ne les appréciait, et il n'y avait rien à faire pour améliorer ça de toute façon. Le comportement de Potter, par contre, était un mystère qu'il importait de résoudre, et c'était ce que Drago comptait faire dès qu'il saurait ce que Slughorn voulait. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui faire des louanges sur son essai.

Il pensa à ignorer le message, mais ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Son père n'arrêtait pas de dire que si seulement Drago essayait, Slughorn l'accepterait dans son petit club. Son père, tout comme sa mère, avait perdu de vue les réalités, Drago s'en rendait bien compte, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Slughorn envoie un hibou à ses parents.

La porte de la classe de Potions était entrouverte et Drago se glissa à l'intérieur, en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui était logique. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que Slughorn se mettrait en retard pour le déjeuner ?

La porte se referma en claquant derrière lui. Drago pivota sur lui-même.

Au moment où il vit Potter, tout devint clair. La petite fille qui lui avait donné le mot tout à l'heure était une Gryffondor, et Drago ne s'était pas interrompu pour analyser l'écriture. Ça avait été bien trop facile pour Potter de le piéger.

— Désolé pour la méthode, dit Potter. Je me disais que tu ne voudrais pas me parler.

— Tu avais raison. Laisse-moi passer, gronda Drago.

Il s'avança mais il n'osait pas s'approcher trop près de Potter.

— Attends.

Potter avait l'air inoffensif cette fois-ci, ce qui n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il bloquait la sortie. Il avait l'air nerveux et gêné, et Drago n'était pas certain de savoir s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou s'inquiéter encore plus.

— Je veux juste parler.

— Tu veux dire t'excuser, dit Drago en se demandant s'il y avait une chance qu'il arrive à se faufiler derrière Potter.

Il faudrait qu'il soit rapide.  
La mâchoire de Drago se raidit, mais il hocha la tête.

— Oui. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois en colère hier, alors j'ai même pas remarqué que tu l'étais.

Drago était en colère _maintenant_ et il ne pensait pas que ce soit possible de ne pas le remarquer.

— Tu es incroyable !

Est-ce que Potter pensait sérieusement qu'il pouvait juste se jeter sur les gens et les molester et qu'ils lui en seraient reconnaissants ? La colère donna du courage à Drago et il essaya de passer la porte. Potter lui bloqua aussitôt le chemin.

— Attends, _s'il te plaît_. J'y ai réfléchi et je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé.

Drago secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

— Et moi qui pensais que Goyle était lent.

— C'est à cause du match de Quidditch, c'est ça ?

Drago n'avait pas vu ça venir. Il n'arriva pas à faire autre chose que regarder fixement Potter tandis qu'il poursuivait :

— Drago, je suis d'accord, c'est injuste. Ils n'auraient pas dû te virer de l'équipe. Le nouvel Attrapeur des Serpentard est nul. C'était super facile de le battre. Mais…

Potter se rapprocha, avec sur le visage une expression à la fois suppliante et vindicative.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce n'est pas juste de ta part de m'en vouloir pour ça. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Ne pas jouer ? Laisser Serpentard gagner ? En quoi ça aurait arrangé les choses. Le seul truc que ça aurait fait c'est que le capitaine de Serpentard aurait pensé qu'il avait pris une bonne décision. Tu ne comprends pas ? Il doit se sentir assez con maintenant. Et avec raison. Te battre aurait été une autre paire de manches.

Drago faillit faire remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à attraper le Vif avant Potter, alors pourquoi diantre est-ce que ça aurait fait une différence, mais tout le discours de Potter était incroyablement _hors de propos_. Drago choisit ses mots avec précaution et parla très lentement.

— Tu penses que je t'ai repoussé hier parce que je suis en colère à cause du Quidditch ?

Le front de Potter se plissa.

— C'est pas ça ? Mais quoi alors ?

Il se rapprocha encore, touchant le bras de Drago avec précaution.

— Drago.

Sa main glissa jusqu'aux doigts de Drago et il les serra délicatement.

— Parle-moi.

Il s'était mis à supplier pour de bon, le visage plein de franchise.  
Drago contempla la main de Potter qui tenait la sienne. Pansy avait tort. C'était bien Potter qui était fou, pas lui. Un maléfice sentimental ou un truc du genre. C'était forcément ça. Potter délirait complètement. Il se montrait super proche de Drago, comme s'il pensait qu'ils étaient amis. Ou amants.

Drago se retira, la mâchoire serrée. Il fallait qu'il explique ça à Potter, qu'il lui fasse comprendre. Et qu'il l'emmène chez Pomfresh ou Slughorn. Qu'il prévienne ses amis, peut-être. Parce que ça devenait vraiment ridicule. Et tout le monde dirait que c'était de la faute de Drago. Il le savait. On conclurait que c'était lui qui avait ensorcelé Potter. Peut-être que c'était le plan. Celui qui avait fait ça à Potter voulait causer de sacrés ennuis à Drago. Ce n'était pas une blague, c'était une catastrophe. Potter allait le tuer. Les amis de Potter allaient le tuer. Son père allait le tuer. Il serait renvoyé. Envoyé à Azkaban…

Potter se pencha en avant, son visage si proche que Drago pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

— Tu peux tout me dire, murmura-t-il.

Son expression était tendre, sa voix intime, elle s'immisçait en Drago comme un sortilège chaud et envoûtant, lui enjoignant de s'abandonner, de laisser Potter l'envelopper dans cette protection qu'il lui offrait. L'espace d'une seconde complètement folle et merveilleuse, Drago crut qu'il pouvait vraiment simplement lui dire. Lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais que ce n'était pas la faute de Drago, et peut-être que Potter le croirait, lui jurerait que tout irait bien, et ils règleraient ça sans passer par la case meurtre ou Azkaban.

— Tout va bien, dit Potter comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à dire exactement ce que Drago voulait entendre.

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe, et on règlera ça.

C'était trop cruel. Ce n'était pas juste un baiser à la con dans un placard, pour lui faire bien sentir tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. C'était bien pire. C'était Potter se conduisant d'une façon à laquelle Drago n'osait pratiquement jamais rêver. Il ne le faisait que quand il était vraiment mal. Quand ses cauchemars étaient trop vifs, et que les images refusaient de se dissiper, même après qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Dans ces moments, son cerveau ne faisait confiance qu'à Potter. Il était le seul qui pouvait convaincre Drago que tout allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité maintenant, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait pas. Seul Potter pouvait le sauver de ses cauchemars comme il l'avait sauvé des flammes.

Leurs fronts se touchaient. La peau de Potter était tiède, et l'odeur de son shampooing trop délicieuse pour que Drago ne l'inspire pas à pleins poumons. Quelque soit le sortilège qui affectait Potter, il était clairement contagieux. Ou alors, Drago faisait vraiment une dépression nerveuse.

Dire à Potter qu'il avait été ensorcelé aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. Il valait mieux le faire le plus tôt possible pour faire le moins de dégâts possible.  
Un des mains de Potter se faufila derrière Drago. Sa paume fermement posée au creux de ses reins avait quelque chose de rassurant.  
Peut-être que lui dire n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Drago avait déjà vu les effets de sortilèges sentimentaux auparavant. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme dangereux sans raison. Essayer de convaincre une personne sous l'influence d'un de ces sortilèges que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas réel, ça se passait rarement bien. Souvent, la personne se mettait en colère ou devenait dangereuse. Si Drago devait dire à Potter que ce n'était pas réel, il serait plus sage de le faire à un endroit où un professeur pourrait intervenir quand Potter péterait un câble.  
De toute façon, il était déjà dans la panade.  
Et il n'aurait jamais une autre chance.

— Dis-moi, dit-il. Je suis vraiment si difficile à battre ? Je suis plutôt épatant au Quidditch, hein ?

Potter se mit à rire.

— Alors c'est vraiment le Quidditch, le problème.

— Ouais. C'est toujours le Quidditch…

Les lèvres de Potter se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Drago, et il frissonna.

— Tu es sans aucun doute un challenge. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et tu sais à quel point j'aime ça.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment.

— Ce sont les faits.

Potter l'embrassa à nouveau, pour de vrai cette fois, de telle façon que Drago se dit qu'il risquait de fondre et de disparaître dans le néant.  
Potter se retira avec un air soupçonneux. Après tout, Drago n'avait pas répondu au baiser. Il n'osait pas. C'était comme une ligne qu'il ne devrait pas franchir.

— Est-ce que tu te prépares à me repousser encore ? demanda Potter.

— Je devrais, répondit Drago en toute franchise.

— Pourquoi ?

Potter inclina la tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres soient à un emplacement parfait pour que Drago se penche et les embrasse. C'était forcément délibéré.

— Parce que tu es Potter.

— En voilà une vieille raison à la con. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois…

Potter venait de glisser quelque chose de froid dans la main de Drago.

— Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir autant et juste prendre ce qui est offert.

Drago regarda sa main. Potter lui avait donné un petit flacon empli d'un liquide opalescent. Drago avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour demander qu'est-ce que c'était encore, bordel – il imaginait Potter se métamorphoser en Pansy et lui donner une potion calmante pour apaiser ses nerfs – mais le flacon portait une étiquette qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son contenu. Drago avala sa salive. Potter avait les joues roses et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

— Tu…

Drago n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales.

— Tu veux…

Il regarda à nouveau le flacon.

— Maintenant ?

Potter se mit à rire, mais d'un rire un peu nerveux.

— La classe de potions, en plein milieu de la journée ? Je crois qu'être ici sans permission c'est déjà assez d'aventure pour aujourd'hui. Je mène une vie simple et tranquille, désormais.

Il hocha la tête.  
Les yeux de Drago effectuèrent un nouvel aller-retour entre le flacon et le visage de Potter.

— Ce soir.

Potter se lécha les lèvres.

— Après le couvre-feu. Va simplement… où tu veux. Je te trouverai.

Drago regarda à nouveau le flacon. Potter voulait du sexe. _Du sexe_. Avec pénétration, qui plus est. Son corps tout entier lui semblait soudait brûlant et collant de sueur.

— Ou peut-être que tu ne veux pas ?

Potter se pencha en avant et leurs nez cognèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tout ça était tellement ridicule que ça arracha un rire à Drago. Potter prit sa voix la plus grave.

— Parce que je suis Potter, ronronna-t-il avec un sourire taquin, comme si qui ils étaient n'avait véritablement pas d'importance.

— Je…

Il ne pouvait pas. A l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser aller. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se sortir de là sans que ça mette Potter en colère.

Mais… Voilà qu'il se trouvait dans la classe de Potions avec la réserve de Slughorn à portée de main. Il pouvait choper un antidote aux sortilèges sentimentaux et le donner à Potter. _Plus tard_. Une fois qu'il aurait un plan pour se carapater. Ce rendez-vous était l'occasion parfaite.

— Ok, dit-il.

Le visage de Potter s'illumina comme un lever de soleil.  
Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

— Super. A ce soir, alors.

Il recula comme pour partir, mais Drago ne le laissa pas faire. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de Potter, le maintenant dans une étreinte serrée. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

— Tu appelles ça un baiser ? demanda-t-il parce que Potter l'avait toujours détesté, et qu'il le détesterait encore plus après avoir bu l'antidote.

Alors un baiser de plus ou de moins… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait ? C'est ce que Potter lui avait dit de faire en plus.

Potter n'avait pas besoin de davantage d'encouragement. Il entraîna Drago dans un baiser dévastateur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le truc vite fait dans le placard ou le baiser super doux de tout à l'heure. Celui-ci était lent et plein de promesses, c'était un baiser expert qui donnait l'impression à Drago d'être un débutant maladroit. Cela dit, une fois qu'il se détendit et se laissa aller, sa langue se mit à glisser contre celle de Potter avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si son corps avait un temps d'avance sur son cerveau et gérait la situation bien mieux que son esprit. Embrasser Potter semblait aussi instinctif que respirer.

— Mmh.

Potter sourit contre ses lèvres.

— D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas fait pour une vie simple et tranquille, et on a au moins une demi-heure devant nous.

Ses hanches s'incrustèrent davantage contre celles de Drago et il sentit que Potter bandait. Il se mit à paniquer, poussa légèrement Potter et se hâta de faire un pas en arrière.

— Tu me repousses encore, commenta Potter.

— C'est juste… Je…

— Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, finit Potter pour lui. Je sais, je blaguais, c'est tout.

— C'est ça. D'accord. A ce soir, dit Drago parce qu'il fallait vraiment que Potter s'en aille.

Il avait le sentiment désagréable que si Potter restait une minute de plus, Drago se mettrait à supplier pour qu'ils continuent. Les baisers de Potter étaient dangereux.

Potter n'avait pas l'air super content de se faire mettre à la porte, mais il hocha la tête.

— Je vais y aller en premier.

Il se mit à avancer vers la porte, à reculons.

— Il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voie pas ensemble. Parce que je suis Potter et que tu es Malefoy.

Là-dessus, il sortit, et Drago s'effondra sur un banc pour reprendre sa respiration et se forcer à se calmer. Il avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la guerre et au feu ; il pouvait survivre aux baisers d'Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sauter le repas pour éviter Pansy semblait être une bonne idée, même si cela n'avait servi à rien. Pansy l'avait carrément harcelé, insistant pour savoir ce que Drago foutait dans la classe de Potions vu que Slughorn mangeait à la table des professeurs.

Drago fut tenté de lui demander si Potter avait été là pendant le repas, ou s'il était arrivé en regard, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas imaginé Potter et ses baisers, mais que tout cela avait été réel. Il s'était retenu, cependant, et s'était juste faufilé au dîner pour choper un sandwich et s'était carapaté avant que Pansy ne puisse le repérer.

Il se cacha dans son dortoir, mangea son sandwich, et vida la Potion Calmante qu'il avait volé dans la réserve de Slughorn en même temps que l'antidote sentimental. Prendre la Potion avait été une bonne idée ; il se sentit instantanément mieux. Il arriva même à s'asseoir sur son lit avec une plume et un parchemin et à réfléchir calmement à la situation. Il s'était résolu à accepter, à contrecœur, que ça n'était probablement pas une ruse machiavélique de Potter. Si Potter voulait l'humilier en montrant à tout le monde que Drago avait du désir et des sentiments pour lui, il s'en sortait très mal. Non seulement, Potter faisait attention à garder leurs rendez-vous secrets, mais en plus, Drago était convaincu que Potter n'irait jamais aussi loin que rouler des patins à Drago pour se moquer de lui. Le coupable était forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

— C'est la liste des gens que tu prévois de tuer ?

Bien sûr, Drago aurait dû savoir que c'était trop demander que de vouloir un peu de paix et de silence. Il leva la tête vers Blaise avec un regard mauvais.

— Oui. Et tu es dessus.

En fait, c'était une liste de suspects, et Blaise était effectivement dessus. Pour tout dire, il y avait énormément de gens dessus. Drago avait commencé par rayer quelques noms parce que c'était des gens qui ne feraient jamais du mal à Potter en le faisant artificiellement craquer pour Drago, mais ensuite il s'était rendu compte que cela n'avait peut-être pas été le but désiré, mais seulement un effet secondaire indésirable. Peut-être que la personne qui avait fait ça voulait que Potter tombe amoureux d'elle, et Drago s'était retrouvé pris entre les deux. Il avait dû mettre Pansy sur la liste, vu qu'elle avait avoué avoir fait une dépression nerveuse, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas très équilibrée et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Ça semblait ridicule d'y mettre Goyle, vu qu'il n'avait ni les moyens, ni l'intelligence, ni un mobile pour faire une chose pareille, mais c'était toujours la personne qu'on soupçonnait le moins qui était le coupable, alors Drago s'était senti obligé de rajouter son nom, mais il avait tempéré ça avec un certain nombre des points d'exclamation et d'interrogation.

— Tu as plein de rage en toi. On te l'a déjà dit ?

Blaise ne semblait pas en être particulièrement affecté. Il sourit largement et fit un clin d'œil quand Drago grimaça.

— Je t'aime bien quand même.

— Non, n'importe quoi.

Drago commençait à en avoir marre des gens qui lui faisaient des clins d'œil. Blaise lui lança un drôle de regard.

— Je sens des difficultés amoureuses.

Drago se raidit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu y connais ?

— Je m'y connais très bien.

Le sourire satisfait de Blaise sembla réduire à néant les effets positifs de la Potion Calmante. Il sauta du lit et fonça sur Blaise. Il aurait dû le savoir.

— C'était toi ! C'est toi qui as fait ça à Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Blaise disparut. Il cligna des yeux.

— Potter ? Harry Potter ? Est-ce que tu es en train de dire…

Ses yeux étaient immenses. Il eut un petit hoquet.

— Toi et Potter… ?

Drago n'avait jamais eu autant envie de donner des baffes à quelqu'un qu'à lui-même à cet instant. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Blaise avait toujours un petit air supérieur de type qui en sait long. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais Drago venait d'en dire beaucoup trop. Maintenant, Blaise allait raconter à tous ceux qui voudraient bien l'écouter que Drago craquait pour Potter, et il n'y aurait plus moyen de réfuter quand on l'accuserait de lui avoir jeté un sortilège sentimental.

— Quoi ? Non. Tu n'as pas compris.

Drago n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même, ce qui était ridicule vu qu'il n'était même pas coupable.

Blaise ne l'écoutait pas ; il était trop occupé à regarder Drago, bouche-bée, comme s'il était un fantôme qui venait de revenir à la vie.

— Merlin. Potter. C'est pas possible.

— Parce que ça ne l'est pas !

— Ah, tu es là, dit Pansy qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil.

Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait sauver Drago de sa propre stupidité. Elle fit la moue en voyant Blaise.

— Fiche le camp. Il faut que je parle à Drago.

— Fiche le camp toi-même. C'est moi qui parle à Drago, là.

Ce dernier commençait à se sentir très demandé. Ce n'était pas agréable.

— Fichez le camp tous les deux. Je n'ai envie de parler à personne.

Sans compter qu'il devait partir. Pour retrouver Potter. Et coucher avec lui, apparemment. Quand est-ce que sa vie avait pris cette tournure ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard mécontent et fourra un livre dans son sac. Il avait dû descendre au dortoir pour venir le chercher.

C'est seulement quand il arriva à la porte que Drago réalisa que se mettre Blaise à dos n'était pas le truc le plus intelligent à faire.

— Blaise, attends, s'il te plaît ! Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Je veux dire… Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu as juste mal interprété. Mais tu ne dois pas dire ça aux gens non plus.

Blaise posa un regard noir sur la main de Drago qui s'agrippait à son avant-bras, et Drago se hâta de le lâcher.

— Tu es un connard, dit-il.

Et il sortit.

— Tu en as parlé à Blaise ?

La voix de Pansy tira Drago de sa stupeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé de Potter, j'espère ? Oh, Drago.

— Laisse-moi tranquille.

Drago se sentait trop mal pour discuter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise était en colère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait de le laisser tranquille. Ça n'avait jamais semblé lui poser de problème jusque-là. C'était comme si tout le monde avait cessé de se comporter de façon normale.

Pansy poussa un gros soupir.

— Tiens.

Elle lui colla un petit flacon dans les mains. L'espace d'une seconde incroyablement longue et horrible, Drago fut certain que Pansy venait de lui donner un autre flacon de lubrifiant et que tout cela n'était qu'une immense conspiration pour rendre Drago fou en le submergeant de propositions indécentes. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ce flacon ne semblait pas être du lubrifiant.

— C'est ce que tu prends pour ta dépression, devina-t-il.

— Oui. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en prendrais pas toi-même.

— Parce que je viens juste de boire une bouteille entière de Potion Calmante.

Pansy agita la main, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien.

— Nan. J'ai déjà mélangé les deux et ça ne m'a rien fait.

Drago était bien trop fatigué pour protester. Il déboucha le flacon et en vida le contenu en deux grandes goulées.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

— Heu, c'est peut-être un peu beaucoup.

— Il me faut bien ça, dit Drago en vérifiant l'heure.

Il attrapa sa cape et vérifia que l'antidote était toujours dans sa poche. Le lubrifiant y était aussi, même s'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'en servir.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Pansy. Je pense que tu devrais t'allonger.

Il valait mieux ne pas répondre directement.

— Je suis touché par ta sollicitude, dit-il en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule.

Et puis il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible de le faire.

Il espérait que Pansy ne le suivrait pas. Il courut jusque au quatrième étage, en faisant des zigzags inattendus et quelques sprints.

Le couloir qu'il avait sélectionné au hasard semblait désert. Potter avait dit qu'il le trouverait où qu'il soit, ce qui était assez bizarre en soi, mais bon, Potter avait toujours été assez doué pour le suivre à la trace.

Drago se cacha dans une alcôve, surexcité malgré lui, comme un gosse qui joue à cache-cache avec un ami.

En toute logique, il faudrait que Potter fouille l'intégralité du château pour le trouver. A moins qu'il n'ait collé une Trace sur Drago.

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être que Potter voulait juste coucher avec lui. Peut-être que c'était juste un drôle de fantasme qu'il avait. Et puis quoi. Drago n'avait rien contre un fantasme qui incluait pour lui de coucher avec Potter.

— Trouvé, dit le vide avec la voix de Potter.

La seconde suivante, il avait retiré sa cape d'invisibilité et s'était jeté en avant pour embrasser passionnément Drago.

Celui-ci se dit que c'était un truc auquel il pourrait s'habituer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Potter se retira avec un soupir satisfait, comme si embrasser Drago était un truc particulièrement plaisant pour lui.

— Je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures, murmura Potter, ses lèvres s'attardant contre celles de Drago.

— Je pourrais faire ça pour toujours.

Au moment où il disait ces mots, Drago remarqua que les contours de son champ de vision étaient flous. Il secoua la tête. Merlin. Ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de combiner le truc de Pansy avec la Potion Calmante.

Potter se mit à rire.

— Je deviens plutôt bon à ça, non ?

Il l'avait dit avec une certaine arrogance mais ses joues avaient rougi. La théorie de Drago selon laquelle Potter avait planifié tout cela juste pour le séduire ne tenait pas la route.

— Ça doit être tout l'entraînement que je reçois ces derniers temps, ajouta Potter.

— C'est ça. Je parie que les gens font la queue pour pouvoir t'embrasser.

Drago fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air amer. Potter jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir désert.

— C'est une queue très discrète.

— Oh, allez, Potter. Tu sais que c'est vrai.

L'humeur de Potter sembla s'assombrir instantanément.

— Tu es jaloux, maintenant ?

Il recula.

— Tu sais, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver.

Merde. Drago avait oublié. Mettre en colère quelqu'un sous l'emprise d'un sortilège sentimental n'était jamais une bonne idée. Et mettre en colère Harry Potter quand il était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège sentimental pouvait être carrément dangereux. Et il était clairement incapable d'entendre raison s'il ne se rendait pas compte que la moitié des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne aurait voulu le mettre dans son lit.

Drago l'attira dans une étreinte. Et qu'est-ce que c'était bizarre. Potter se laissa faire, et son regard s'adoucit tandis que son corps épousait la forme de celui de Drago. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit désormais plus facile de mettre Potter de bonne humeur qu'il n'avait jamais été de le faire chier.

— Désolé ? dit Drago, même s'il soupçonnait fort être déjà pardonné. Je suis juste… heu…

— Nerveux ?

— Oui ! C'est ça. En fait, j'ai même bu de la Potion Calmante.

Une semi-vérité c'était encore mieux qu'un mensonge.

Le sourire de Potter était si chaleureux et réconfortant que le ventre de Drago se noua.

— Tu n'as pas de raison d'être nerveux, dit Potter fermement.

Ce qui était assez ironique considérant que Potter avait l'air franchement nerveux.

— Viens.

Il prit la main de Drago et tira légèrement.

— Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Drago le suivit sans protester et avec plus de curiosité qu'il n'était recommandé pour quelqu'un qui attendait juste le bon moment pour donner l'antidote à Potter.

Potter le conduisit devant la porte de la salle de métamorphose.

— Hardy est malade de nouveau, dit-il en jetant un sort sur la porte. Alors à moins qu'il n'ait eu envie de venir corriger nos essais en ayant de la fièvre, on devrait être tranquille.

La porte s'ouvrit.

— Tu es doué comme cambrioleur, dit Drago, impressionné.

— Encore une fois… j'ai eu de l'entraînement.

Potter sourit et le tira à l'intérieur. De la lumière dans un coin attira l'attention de Drago. Il y avait un lit. Petit et mal fichu, à l'évidence on l'avait fait apparaître par magie, et pas très bien, mais c'était un lit, avec un matelas, des oreillers et des draps. Au-dessus, une douzaine de bougies flottaient dans l'air. Si Drago avait eu besoin d'une confirmation, il l'avait : ça ne pouvait pas être un plan pervers de Potter. C'était définitivement un sortilège sentimental. Qui transformait ses victimes en romantiques dégoulinants de guimauve.

— Je sais, je sais, s'écria Potter en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Je sais de quoi ça a l'air. Mais… il nous faut de la lumière. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'y a pas d'électricité à Poudlard. J'ai dû prendre des bougies. Et un lit, ça peut servir. Où est le mal à ça ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'arrive mieux à faire apparaître de la soie que du coton.

Drago plissa les yeux pour mieux voir les draps. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient en soie.

— Et, heu, le petit tabouret ?

Il y avait un trépied à l'extrémité du lit, ainsi et une table de nuit à l'autre bout.

— C'est pour nos vêtements, répondit Potter d'une voix boudeuse.

— Tu te rends compte qu'il y a genre une trentaine de chaises dans cette salle ?

— J'avais envie de faire apparaître des trucs.

— Mais pas des trucs à quatre pieds ?

— Oh, ta gueule. Et fous-toi à poil.

Potter enleva sa cape en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il ne plaisantait visiblement pas sur le fait de se mettre à poil. Ou de coucher avec Drago. Là maintenant, dans un lit magique avec des draps en soie et des bougies qui flottaient au-dessus.

Potter avait enlevé ses lunettes et les avait posées sur la table de nuit. Il releva la tête alors qu'il défaisait sa chemise et s'interrompit.

— Quoi ?

Drago était resté figé sur place et le regardait. Il aurait dû bouger, à l'évidence. Il corrigea cela immédiatement parce que seul un idiot serait resté à l'écart d'un truc aussi tentant. Il s'arrêta devant Potter, fasciné.

— Quoi ? répéta Potter.

Drago savait qu'il agissait bizarrement mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et il s'en fichait. Il se sentait calme et heureux, même si pas très stable sur ses pieds. Il prit la mâchoire de Potter en coupe dans sa paume et caressa de son pouce sa peau, son menton, ses lèvres. Les yeux de Potter n'étaient plus obscurcis par ses lunettes ; le contraste entre les cils sombres et les iris d'un vert éclatant était saisissant. Tout était saisissant. Les cheveux noirs de Potter, la chaleur de sa peau, la rondeur de ses lèvres. Comment Drago avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point Potter était beau. Si beau que ça lui faisait tourner la tête.

Ou pas. Nan, en fait, Drago avait la tête qui tournait, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas Potter. C'était la potion qu'il avait prise.

— Ça va ?

Potter se releva en hâte au moment où Drago s'effondra quasiment. Potter les fit tourner, ce qui fit rire Drago ; il avait l'impression qu'ils dansaient. Mais ensuite, on le força à s'asseoir, et Potter s'échinait sur sa cape, tirant en tous sens. Elle avait dû s'enrouler n'importe comment autour de Drago ; il se sentait un peu pris au piège.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Potter avait l'air davantage troublé qu'inquiet, maintenant.

Drago plissa les yeux. Potter tenait une petite flasque argentée dans sa main, juste sous le nez de Drago.

— Un héritage familial, déclara Drago.

Potter ouvrit la flasque et renifla avec une grimace. Drago fit une nouvelle tentative :

— C'est de la Potion Calmante ?

Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce que c'était. Ces derniers temps, il y avait des fioles, et des flasques et des flacons partout.

— Ou du lubrifiant ?

— Tu t'es bourré la gueule ?

Drago n'y comprenait rien.

— J'ai bu du lubrifiant ?

— C'est du whisky Pur-Feu.

Le visage de Potter était soudain très proche du sien. Il attrapa le menton de Drago bien trop fermement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Merlin. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Drago ?

— Non, non. J'ai pris de la Potion Calmante.

Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

— Et un truc que Pansy m'a filé. Pas ça ! dit-il en montrant la fiole. Ça c'est juste… du whisky Pur-Feu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Ah, oui.

Du whisky Pur-Feu avec de l'antidote à sortilège sentimental dedans.

— Tu devrais en boire, déclara-t-il à Potter avec un sourire innocent.

Enfin, il espérait que c'était un sourire innocent.

— J'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Heu. J'étais nerveux ?

Ça ne sembla pas apaiser Potter aussi bien que la première fois. Il n'y avait plus trace de douceur sur son visage ; il avait juste l'air en rogne.

— Et en quoi ça aide de te bourrer la gueule ? Tu ne peux même pas te tenir debout.

— Je peux, rétorqua Drago. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie.

Potter jeta la flasque sur le lit. Drago la regarda fixement.

— Tu devrais vraiment en prendre. Ça te ferait du bien.

Potter n'écoutait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je croyais que tu voulais ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fous tout en l'air ?

— Je veux pas ça.

Sauf que c'était faux.

— Je veux dire, si je le veux. Je veux baiser. Bien sûr que je veux baiser. Je veux baiser tout le temps. Mais je veux pas que ce soit comme ça.

Il fit un geste de la main.

— Pas ça. C'est pas comme ça que ça doit être. C'est pas bien.

Drago se mordit la lèvre pour se faire taire. Il avait le tournis. Son cerveau ne marchait pas correctement. Mais il se rappela qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Potter en colère.

— Tu devrais boire du whisky, dit-il parce qu'il ne se rappelait plus s'il le lui avait déjà dit.

Mais Potter avait l'air de moins en moins en colère et de plus en plus blessé. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Parce qu'un Potter qui avait de la peine offrait plus de chance de noyer ses chagrins dans le whisky que de jeter des maléfices mortels à Drago.

Si seulement Drago pouvait se rappeler comme il avait fait de la peine à Potter. Il y avait des mots qu'il avait dits, mais il ne se rappelait plus la signification des paroles.

Potter l'aida sans le savoir :

— Si tu penses que c'est pas bien, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.

— Pas bien ! C'est ça !

Drago était heureux de se rappeler quoi dire.

— C'est pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Et gay. Très, très gay. Tu sais ? Ce qui est… pas mon truc ? C'est juste beurk, tu vois ? Beurk.

Drago fit semblant de frissonner :

— Beuuurk…

— J'ai compris.

Il remettait ses vêtements avec des mouvements brusques. Il avait l'air très mal.

— Je suis désolé, dit Drago parce qu'il était vraiment désolé.

Il avait espéré qu'il y aurait encore des baisers. Ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses beaucoup trop vite. Potter n'avait même pas bu l'antidote mais il semblait détester Drago suffisamment pour avoir rompu le sortilège tout seul, autrement, il n'aurait pas juste laissé tomber comme ça.

— Allez viens, dit Potter. Il faut qu'on y aille. Je dois faire disparaître ça et refermer la pièce.

Drago sentit qu'il devait dire un truc gentil.

— Ce sont des très jolis draps.

Il tapota la soie.

— Ils me plaisent.

— S'il te plaît. Tu te lèves et tu t'en vas.

Potter avait l'air fatigué.

— On pourrait faire une sieste d'abord ?

— Drago…

— Je peux garder les draps ? Je sais pas faire apparaître de la soie, et je n'ai pas de draps en soie ici. Tout ce qu'ils sont c'est du coton.

Potter attrapa Drago par le haut des bras et le hissa vers lui. Le monde sembla tourner sur lui-même. Potter le regardait droit dans les yeux à nouveau.

Drago sourit.

— Toi aussi tu es joli. Je peux te garder ?

La prise de Potter se desserra ; ça ressemblait plus à une étreinte désormais.

— Tu peux même pas marcher, en fait ?

— Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que… j'y vois pas très bien.

Le visage de Potter s'assombrit et Drago se sentit tomber en avant. Il espérait que Potter était là pour le rattraper.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon, nouvel essai. Désolé pour le problème de formatage cet après-midi, ff a fait n'importe quoi avec mon texte -.- J'espère que cette fois-ci ça sera bon._

**Ça avait l'air d'être une matinée chaude** et ensoleillée, probablement juste pour embêter Drago avec cette lumière trop brillante qui sympathisait très rapidement avec sa violente migraine. Ouvrir les yeux fut une épreuve qui le vida de son énergie. En fait, il n'y arriva même pas. Les choses qu'il voulait vraiment voir se trouvaient dans sa tête de toute façon.

La nuit précédente était complètement floue. Il se rappelait avoir été manipulé, tiré et poussé par plus d'une paire de mains. Il était sûr que Blaise l'avait bordé. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur douceâtre de son lait pour le corps et entendre des insultes bougonnées tandis qu'on lui retirait ses vêtements. Il se rappelait un peu de ce qui s'était passé avant, aussi. L'air blessé et en colère de Potter était le plus vif de ses souvenirs. Ça ne servait à rien de s'y attarder, cela dit. C'était le plan, non ? Un plan concocté par son esprit embrouillé, certes, mais qui continuait à faire sens maintenant. Il suffisait que Potter soit suffisamment blessé pour avoir envie de chercher une consolation dans le whisky. En fait, c'était un meilleur plan que celui de départ, quand Drago avait simplement prévu d'offrir du whisky à Potter, sans raison. Les potions que Drago avait bu lui avaient donné du courage ; il n'aurait pas osé mettre Potter en colère sciemment, sinon.

— Bois ça.

Drago étrécit les yeux et distingua Blaise qui se penchait au-dessus de lui et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu as une gueule atroce, l'informa-t-il. Tiens. Bois.

Il avait une petite fiole dans la main.

— Non.

Drago secoua la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête.

— Plus de potions. Je ne veux plus voir une seule potion du reste de ma vie.

— Oh, pardon.

Blaise rangea la fiole dans sa poche. Il se vexait facilement ces jours-ci.

— Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu prenais plaisir à avoir la gueule de bois.

— J'ai pas la gueule de bois.

Drago s'assit même si les mouvements brusques lui donnaient la nausée.

— Je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool hier soir.

— C'est ça. Tu n'étais pas bourré, tu ne sors pas avec Harry Potter, vous ne vous êtes pas méchamment engueulés, et tu es d'une humeur charmante. C'est ça, ta version des faits ?

Il y avait bien trop de sarcasme dans la voix de Blaise, comme s'il pensait tout savoir. Comme si un type sain d'esprit pouvait imaginait que Potter sorte avec Drago.

— Non, ce n'est pas ma version des faits. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Tout le reste est vrai.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

— Bon, je suppose qu'on s'est engueulé.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

— Je prédis une réconciliation rapide, si on prend en compte que Potter s'est donné la peine de métamorphoser tes draps en soie.

Drago baissa les yeux, remarqua seulement à cet instant le contact doux et frais du tissu contre sa peau. C'était indéniablement de la soie. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite tandis qu'il caressait les draps avec un sentiment émerveillé. Est-ce que c'était ça d'avoir Potter comme petit copain ? Il se rendait bien compte que du point de vue de Potter, il était bourré et s'était conduit comme un parfait connard la veille. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir des draps en soie, mais il en avait quand même.

Drago aurait voulu que Potter soit son petit copain. Il courrait le voir, lui dire qu'il était désolé et le récupérait. Mais franchement, ça ne faisait que confirmer que Potter était la victime d'une obsession due à un sortilège sentimental.  
Potter ne l'aurait jamais ramené à son dortoir, bordé et n'aurait jamais fait apparaître des draps en soie pour lui s'il n'avait pas été sous le coup d'un sortilège sentimental. Ou peut-être que si. Il était probablement le petit copain parfait, parce que tout se liguait contre Drago pour le faire baver sur ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

— Il est sous un sortilège sentimental, dit-il, non sans tristesse. Enfin, plus maintenant, probablement.

Il n'aurait pas dû éprouver de regrets à ce sujet. Quel qu'ait été le sort qui faisait que Potter se conduisait ainsi, il fallait l'annuler. Et le plus tôt était le mieux, parce que Drago ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Blaise le regardait, bouche bée.

— Tu as jeté un sortilège sentimental à Potter ?

Drago se demandait s'il devait se sentir justifié d'avoir prédit que tout le monde penserait que c'était lui qui avait fait ça à Potter.

— Mais tu es fou ?

Blaise avait l'air scandalisé.

Drago se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre à cette question parce qu'il était à peu près certain que la réponse était _oui_. Mais franchement, ce n'était pas la question. Fou ou pas, il n'avait rien fait à Potter.

— Ce n'est pas moi, grinça-t-il. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il se comporte comme…

Drago tira sur les draps.

— …ça.

De façon incompréhensible, cette déclaration sembla calmer Blaise.

— Je vois. Potter sous un sortilège sentimental, c'est ta _théorie_.

Il avait dit ça très lentement.

— Est-ce que tu t'es dit que peut-être Potter est avec toi parce qu'il le veut, et que tu fous tout en l'air avec tes problèmes de confiance en soi ?

Drago le regarda fixement.

— C'est à cause de ton père ? Je sais que ça ne lui plairait pas. Pas un mec, et certainement pas Potter. Mais, Drago…

— Putain, Blaise, ferme-la.

Drago bondit hors du lit, agacé.

— Je ne suis pas idiot. Le comportement de Potter n'est pas normal. S'il n'est pas sous l'influence d'un sort quelconque, alors c'est juste un énorme connard. Complètement malade.

— Et bien, si on me demande, je n'aurais pas dit que Potter était normal, et c'est sans aucun doute un énorme connard.

Blaise sourit largement.

— Enfin, le truc avec les draps était adorable, alors je devrais peut-être revoir mon jugement.

Drago attrapa une serviette et un peignoir.

— Blaise, dit-il très calmement. Potter ne sort pas avec moi. Il croit juste qu'il sort avec moi. Mais je vais régler ça. Avec un peu de chance, sans passer par la case expulsé de Poudlard, ce qui était sans aucun doute le but de la personne qui a fait ça. Et maintenant…

Il balança la serviette sur son épaule.

— Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Il prit la direction des douches en espérant que Blaise le laisserait tranquille.

Il avait une nouvelle théorie désormais : c'était un coup monté de Blaise et Pansy. Ils avaient fait un truc à Potter, et maintenant, ils essayaient de rendre Drago dingue, Pansy en disant qu'il était fou de penser que Potter voulait être avec lui, et Blaise en disant qu'il était fou de penser que Potter ne voudrait jamais être avec lui.  
La seule chose qui manquait à cette théorie était un mobile.  
Et du bon sens.  
Peut-être qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un univers parallèle où on envoyait les gens qui faisaient des dépressions nerveuses. Ou alors simplement à Ste-Mangouste, à fixer le vide devant lui, et tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.  
Il se pinça le bras. Ça fit très mal.

Il eut quand même la chance de pouvoir se doucher et s'habiller en paix. Mais quand il revint dans la salle commune, il y trouva Pansy qui était toute seule et assise sur le canapé devant lequel il devait passer pour atteindre la porte. Elle avait une assiette de sandwiches devant elle, cela dit, et l'estomac de Drago tomba immédiatement amoureux d'elle, refusant qu'il l'ignore et qu'il fuie.

— C'est pour moi ?

Il s'assit et prit un sandwich.

— Non, dit-elle sans relever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait. C'est pour mon ami qui va bien dans sa tête. Tu l'aurais pas vu ?

— Tu l'as empoisonné avec ta potion à la con, et on ne l'a pas revu depuis.

Drago mordit dans son sandwich.

— Je t'ai jamais dit de la boire en entier ! s'écria Pansy, indignée. Ni de la mélanger avec autant de Philtre Calmant. Tu en avais pris nettement plus que je pensais.

Normalement Drago aurait protesté, mais le sandwich était au jambon – son favori – alors il préféra s'occuper de le manger.  
Mais Pansy n'avait pas fini :

— Potter est arrivé ici en te portant, tu sais. Dans ses bras. Comme une demoiselle.

Drago faillit s'étouffer.

— Il a fait _quoi_ ? C'est pas vrai. S'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.

Il ne voulait même pas y penser mais des images très réalistes se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Il réfléchit à s'étouffer volontairement avec son sandwich.  
Pansy renifla.

— Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. Le pauvre, il a l'air sous-alimenté. Il n'en aurait pas la force.

Drago fut infiniment soulagé. Il décida de ne pas faire remarquer que Potter était très bien foutu, merci pour lui. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il vous prenne dans ses bras pour que vous vous en rendiez compte. Ou au moins le voir avec sa chemise ouverte.

— C'était quand même ridicule, dit Pansy. Il te tirait à moitié, t'arrivais à peine à marcher. Toute la salle commune l'a vu. On a cru qu'il t'avait balancé un maléfice.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait. Vous vous êtes battus contre lui ? Vous l'avez menacé ?

C'était drôle d'imaginer Potter perdu au milieu d'une foule de Serpentard.

— T'es pas bien dans ta tête ?

Pansy referma brusquement son livre.

— C'est Harry Potter.

Ça avait dû se voir que Drago n'était pas super heureux de la réponse parce qu'elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

— Je crois avoir vu quelques personnes qui le regardaient méchamment ?

Drago souffla.

— Vous faites des sacrés camarades de maison. Il aurait pu m'avoir assassiné et vous n'auriez rien fait.

— Blaise l'a aidé à t'amener jusqu'à ta chambre.

— Super. Donc il aurait pu m'assassiner et Blaise aurait aider à se débarrasser du corps.

— N'exagère pas. Potter n'était à l'évidence pas une menace pour toi. On a compris ça en une fraction de seconde. Je veux dire, je suppose qu'il t'a trouvé quelque part, et je veux même pas imaginer ce que tu as pu lui dire dans ton état. Et il pensait que tu étais bourré ; il aurait pu te dénoncer à un prof. A la place, il t'a ramené ici. Il semblait très inquiet, pour tout dire. Avec des « fais attention à la marche » et « tu peux le faire, Drago ».

Drago prit un autre sandwich. Son troisième. Potter rendait les choses si difficiles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il se montre si gentil avec lui ? Si seulement il avait pu le balancer quelque part et l'y laisser pour mort. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple de se remettre à le détester. Retour à la normale. Ça lui manquait. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples à l'époque.

Sauf que non, en fait. Drago fronça les sourcils. Deux ans auparavant, il aurait bien voulu n'avoir que ce genre de problème. Mais à l'époque, la gentillesse de Potter aurait été étrange et amusante ; ça ne lui aurait pas fait mal comme c'était le cas maintenant.

— Alors j'ai réfléchi à tout ça, continua Pansy. Et je me dis que tu devrais peut-être essayer.

— Essayer quoi.

Pansy lui jeta un regard nerveux, mais pas assez nerveux pour arrêter de parler.

— On dirait bien que la vraie cause de tes problèmes c'est… eh bien. Comme j'ai dit, j'y ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que tu avais des sentiments pour Potter. Des sentiments amoureux. Et ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que c'est pas la fin du monde. Je me dis que tu devrais tenter ta chance et aller le voir. Pourquoi pas. Il n'a pas l'air de te détester, et de ce que j'en sais, aucune de ses relations avec des filles n'a marché, alors, qui sait ? Et puis, même s'il dit non, au moins, tu seras fixé. Et tu pourras passer à autre chose. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un mec très bien quelque part qui t'attend. Un type avec de meilleurs goûts que Potter. Tu mérites d'être heureux, Drago. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles.

Pansy lui serra le bras.  
Drago avala d'un coup. Il n'y avait plus de sandwiches. Ça voulait sans doute dire qu'il fallait qu'il réponde un truc au monologue absurde de Pansy.

— Alors, dit-il, tu ne penses plus que je fais une dépression nerveuse ? C'est juste que je suis gay et que j'ai craqué sur Potter ?

— Non, je pense que tu fais une dépression nerveuse _parce que_ tu es gay et que tu craques sur Potter. Et c'est bien compréhensible. Si je craquais sur Potter, ça me perturberait aussi. Il ressemble tellement à rien, avec ses cheveux, ses lunettes et ses fringues…

Drago enfouit son visage dans ses paumes.  
Pansy lui tapota le dos.

— Je sais. Je sais, mon chéri. On ne contrôle pas son cœur. Je suis sûre qu'avoir un père tel que le tien ça n'aide pas. C'est beaucoup de pression d'être le seul héritier des Malefoy. Qui sait ce qu'il fera quand il sera au courant. Il te déshéritera probablement, si tu as de la chance.

— Ça suffit !

Drago se releva d'un coup.

— Je vais finir par faire une dépression nerveuse pour de bon si tu n'arrêtes pas. Vous êtes tous tarés. J'y comprends rien. C'est comme si je m'étais réveillé au royaume des fous.

— Drago, dit Pansy d'une voix douce, est-ce que ça te semble probable ? Que tout le monde soit fou et que tu sois la seule personne saine d'esprit ? Si c'est l'impression que tu as, ça ne te donne pas une idée de la situation ?

— Oh oui, j'en ai une idée, merci. Apparemment, personne ne croit un mot de ce que je dis.

— Drago…

— Arrête avec tes Drago. J'en peux plus.

Il aurait voulu avoir plus de Philtre Calmant et de la potion de Pansy. Même s'il avait juré de ne plus jamais prendre de potions. Il avait été traumatisé par les fioles et les flacons.

— On devrait y aller, dit-il fermement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer les cours.

Drago vérifia l'heure pour voir combien de retard ils avaient. Il cligna des yeux.

— Heu, dit Pansy. Le repas de midi est passé. Et Hardy est malade, alors on n'a pas cours cet aprèm.

— D'accord.

Ce fut un choc. Drago ne pensait pas avoir dormi si longtemps. Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle commune vide.

— Où sont tous les gens ?

— Oh ! Ils sont au match. Quelques élèves ont organisé un match au pied levé. Serpentard et Serdaigle contre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Pansy se leva avec un sourire prudent.

— Ça a l'air cool, non ?

Ça n'avait pas l'air cool du tout, et Pansy le savait, mais Drago voulait voir Potter. Peut-être qu'il avait bu l'antidote la veille, et peut-être pas. Drago avait besoin de savoir pour mettre un plan au point pour la suite. Est-ce qu'il devait s'enfuir dans la nature ou continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou peut-être que Potter était toujours amoureux, et que Drago devrait trouver un autre moyen de lui donner l'antidote. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Blaise et Pansy, à l'évidence. Il devait se sortir de ce merdier tout seul.

— Ok, dit-il, et Pansy lui fit un grand sourire.

— Super. Ça va te faire du bien. Il vaut mieux ça que rester ici à se lamenter.

Plutôt que de protester – il ne se lamentait pas ; il s'inquiétait légitimement – Drago se rabattit sur un grognement qui n'engageait à rien. Ils ramassèrent leurs capes et prirent la direction du terrain. Toute l'école semblait être là, et ils criaient et sifflaient avec tant d'enthousiasme que Drago était certain que sa tête allait exploser. Le match était chiant et interminable. Potter ne jouait même pas, et Weasley était dans un bon jour, bloquant quasi tous les Souaffles des Poursuiveurs de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Les Batteurs de Serpentard compensaient en essayant d'envoyer tous les joueurs de Poufsouffle à l'hosto, et Drago prévoyait un massacre qui se terminerait avec des points en moins pour chaque maison. Il semblait que l'alliance Serpentard-Serdaigle avait des chances de gagner, cela dit. Non seulement Potter était absent, mais l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle n'était pas là non plus et celui qui le remplaçait était catastrophique.  
S'ennuyant à mourir, Drago se barra dès qu'il trouva Potter avec ses Omnioculaires. Ni lui ni Granger n'étaient dans les gradins, mais il finit par les trouver, assis sur un banc en bois devant la cabine de Hagrid. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion véhémente. Drago fit un grand tour et s'approcha d'eux par derrière, caché par les murs de la cabane de Hagrid. C'était une bonne chose que la neige eut fondu, sinon ils l'auraient sûrement entendu.

Ils chuchotaient, et Drago dut s'approcher encore plus près. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas prendre cette peine.

— Je ne le défends pas ! explosa Granger. Je dis juste que ça ne devrait pas être une telle surprise, Harry. C'est Malefoy.

Drago grimaça et recula hâtivement de quelques pas.  
Alors voilà. Potter avait bu l'antidote, compris qu'il avait été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège sentimental, et bien sûr, pensait que c'était Drago le coupable.

— Tu pensais vraiment qu'il avait changé ? continua Granger. Tu devais bien te douter que quelque chose du genre arriverait.

Drago bouillait. C'était complètement injuste. Est-ce que Granger pensait vraiment que c'était juste une question de temps avant que Drago fasse quelque chose de méchant et stupide ? Elle était vraiment très prompte à penser du mal de lui. Potter grommela un truc incompréhensible.

— Je sais, dit Granger. Et je comprends. Mais je pense que tu devais t'attendre à un truc du genre, au moins dans une certaine mesure, et que si tu n'as rien fait c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Et cette raison est toujours là. Je ne veux que ton bien, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets. Franchement, je m'attendais à pire de sa part. Quand tu penses à l'éducation qu'il a reçue, à qui est son père…

Granger soupira.

— Oh, pour l'amour du ciel. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de dire ça. Pour être parfaitement franche, j'ai envie de lui foutre des baffes. Mais… Peut-être que tu devrais attendre avant de prendre une décision drastique.

Drago recula prudemment d'un pas. Et encore d'un autre. Quelle décision drastique Potter prévoyait-il de mettre en œuvre ? Parler à McGonagall ? Faire renvoyer Drago de Poudlard ? Quelque chose d'encore pire ?

Dès qu'il fut horse de vue, Drago se retourna et courut vers le château. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Empêcher ça, minimiser les dégâts. Il pouvait demander à être interrogé sous Veritaserum et prouver son innocence. Ça l'obligerait à révéler quelques trucs embarrassants sur ses sentiments pour Potter, mais est-ce qu'il avait le choix ? Est-ce qu'ils le laisseraient seulement se défendre avec une potion de vérité ? Il lui fallait un avocat, et vite.

Drago descendit directement à son dortoir, avec un plan à moitié formé qui comprenait d'envoyer un hibou à sa mère et de fuir du château. En balai s'il le fallait.

Il fit irruption dans son dortoir, à bout de souffle, et se précipita sur sa malle. Il n'y avait probablement pas le temps d'écrire un mot et de courir à la volière. Ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire était de prendre une cape chaude, de faire apparaître son balai et de partir pour le manoir. Son père ne serait pas très content, mais il serait obligé de l'aider.  
Oh Merlin. Il avait oublié. On ne le laisserait jamais se défendre avec du Veritaserum. Il y avait plus que ses petits fantasmes à propos de Potter en jeu. Il risquait de dire des trucs sur la guerre et tous les trucs pas nets qui en avaient découlé. Il était foutu.

— On te dérange pas,

Drago tourna sur lui-même et cligna des yeux en découvrant deux personnes à moitié nues sur le lit de Blaise. Ça lui prit un moment pour analyser cette vision. Blaise était, apparemment, en train de rouler des pelles à l'Attrapeur Poufsouffle qui avait disparu.

— Désolé, finit par dire Drago en faisant de son mieux pour en pas mater.

Ils étaient plutôt bien foutus, et voir deux mecs ensemble comme ça l'excitait davantage qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Merlin il était abominablement gay. S'il n'avait pas déjà été en train de faire une dépression nerveuse, il en aurait eu une maintenant. Pansy aurait été contente.

— Je suis juste là pour prendre ma cape.

Il détacha son regard des deux garçons et se concentra sur sa malle.

— Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Blaise se leva et s'approcha.

— Je vais bien. ? Je suis juste…

Drago laissa tomber sa recherche futile d'une cape de voyage. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

— Blaise, tu pourrais envoyer un hibou à ma mère ? Lui dire que j'arriverais bientôt à la maison et qu'il faut qu'elle contact Mr Anderson le plus vite possible. Qu'il vienne au Manoir. S'il te plaît, ça serait plus rapide avec un hibou. Il va falloir que j'évite toutes les zones moldues, et il fait trop froid pour voler haut.

Blaise ne bougea pas. Il resta là avec ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés qui rendaient Drago honteux de ne pas faire davantage de sport.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il.

Drago prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

— Je te l'ai dit. Quelqu'un a balancé un maléfice sentimental à Potter, et il pense que c'est moi. Il va essayer de me faire renvoyer. Il faut que je réagisse immédiatement. Je peux pas me permettre d'être renvoyé. Je peux pas. J'ai besoin de mes ASPICs. Ils ont failli ne pas me laisser revenir à l'école. Tu saisis pas ? Et où est ma putain de cape ?

— Le placard ? suggéra Blaise.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait raison.

Il courut jusqu'au placard et y trouva sa cape qui y pendait. Au moins, Blaise l'avait aidé avec ça ; par contre, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'envoyer un quelconque hibou, même si Drago avait dit « s'il te plaît » deux fois. Il ne comptait pas supplier. Il jeta sa cape autour de ses épaules et fulmina :

— Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

— Oui, répondit Blaise.

Et il sortit sa baguette et cria :

— Expelliarmus !

Drago fut trop surpris pour réagir. Sa baguette vola hors de sa poche et atterrit dans la main de Blaise.

— Putain, non ! Rends-la moi !

Drago se serait précipité sur lui, mais Blaise pointait les deux baguettes vers lui.

— Je suis en train de t'aider, espèce de créature insensée, maugréa Blaise entre ses dents. Ça fait depuis dimanche que tu es bizarre, mais là tu viens de péter un câble. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir en volant. Pas dans l'état où tu te trouves. A tous les coups tu vas te crasher et en crever. Je ne compte pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

Drago en avait assez entendu.

— Je ne suis pas fou !

— Tu as l'air un peu fou, dit le Poufsouffle qui, pour une raison incompréhensible, se trouvait toujours là.

Et toujours dépourvu de chemise. Et toujours bien foutu.

— On t'a demandé ton avis ? cracha Drago. T'es qui, de toute façon ? Dégage !

— Hé !

Blaise lui jeta un regard noir.

— Tu lui parles pas comme ça.

Il se tourna vers le Poufsouffle et dit, beaucoup plus gentiment :

— Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, cela dit.

— Ouais, désolé.

Le Poufsouffle – Brian Barnaby, se rappela Drago – sauta du lit et ramassa sa chemise sur le sol.

— C'était juste fascinant. Des sortilèges sentimentaux, des fuites en balai, un Expelliarmus entre amis !

Il sourit largement.

— C'est toujours les Serpentard qui s'amusent, on dirait.

—La sortie c'est pas là, grinça Drago avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Et toi ! Tu ne veux pas ma mort sur la consience ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer si mon père reçoit un hibou de la Directrice lui disant que son fils a été renvoyé pour avoir jeté un sortilège sentimental à Harry Potter ?

— Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, commenta Barnaby.

Il n'avait toujours pas remis sa chemise.

— Désolé, désolé, dit-il lorsque Drago et Blaise se tournèrent tous deux vers lui d'un air furibond.

Il se hâta d'enfiler sa chemise.

— Tout ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'il a du caractère. J'ai vu comment il a réagi quand Drago s'est fait viré de l'équipe.

Il lui adressa une grimace.

— Pas de bol, mon vieux.

— Je ne suis pas ton vieux, et mon père ne sait même pas que j'ai été viré de l'équipe, alors arrête de parler de trucs dont tu n'as aucune idée.

Cela fit disparaître le sourire du visage de Barnaby.

— D'accord, dit-il en avançant vers la porte. Désolé. Je pensais juste que c'était pour ça que vous vous étiez engueulés samedi, pendant le match. Je voulais juste… Je comprends, tu sais ? Un père pareil.

Il siffla.

— Pire que le mien. Mais, heu, tu t'en fous. Désolé. Je vais juste…

Il montra la porte du menton et saisit la poignée.  
Drago le regardait fixement.

— Ton père était là ? entendit-il Blaise demander. Ce samedi ?

— Non. Non, il était pas là.

Drago n'avait aucune idée de quelles étaient les motivations de Blaise, et s'il avait plus de temps il aurait essayé de comprendre, mais pour le moment il voulait juste se débarrasser de lui et ses histoires à la con.

Barnaby se retourna.

— Heu, d'accord. Si tu le dis.

Drago crut qu'il allait enfin partir, mais visiblement, il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de parler.

— Sauf que je l'ai vu. Avec toi. Au bord du lac. Vous étiez en train de vous engueuler.

— Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là aussi ? On se tenait la main en chantant une chanson ?

Barnaby serra les lèvres. Apparemment il n'appréciait pas le sarcasme.

— J'avais mes Omnioculaires. J'ai zoomé, précisa-t-il avant de réaliser l'impression que cette phrase devait donner. Je veux dire, je suis désolé. Je ne vous matais pas exprès. C'était un match chiant et j'ai été… Ben, tellement surpris quand j'ai appris que t'étais gay. Parce que tu es un Malefoy et j'ai juste… pensé que c'était intéressant. Et… c'est difficile de ne pas te reconnaître, même de loin. Avec tes cheveux et tout. Et franchement, Drago, c'est impossible de ne pas reconnaître ton père.

Drago dut prendre une grande inspiration avant de pouvoir parler en ayant l'air ne serait-ce qu'à moitié calme.

— Arrête de me parler comme si on était potes.

Il fit volteface pour jeter un regard furibond à Blaise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as été lui raconter ?

Blaise n'eut même pas la décence de prendre un air coupable. Il regardait fixement Barnaby.

— Tu as vu Lucius Malefoy ici, samedi dernier ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

— Il n'était pas là, grinça Drago, mais Blaise l'ignora.

— Je pouvais pas deviner que c'était un secret, dit Barnaby. Je pensais que tu le savais. Tu as bien dit qu'il se conduisait bizarrement à cause de son père, non ?

— C'est pas moi qui me conduis bizarrement, hurla Drago. Et pour la dernière fois, il n'était pas là. Je m'en rappellerais.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappellerait si son père avait été là. Et d'autant plus s'ils s'étaient engueulés. Barnaby racontait n'importe quoi. Pour une raison que Drago ne comprenait pas, mais ce n'était pas si surprenant – il ne comprenait rien, ces temps-ci.

— Drago.

Blaise était devant lui, les mains sur ses épaules, à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne mens pas ! Pourquoi je mentirais ?

Drago montra Barnaby :

— C'est lui qui ment.

Mais Blaise le regardait toujours comme si Drago avait toutes les réponses.

— De _quoi_ tu te rappelles ? Tu te rappelles ce que tu as fait la semaine dernière ? Le mois dernier ? Et celui d'avant ?

C'était une question stupide.

— Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Je révisais. Les ASPICs c'est bientôt, il faut que je révise. Et c'est ce que je fais.

Il se rappelait avoir révisé. Avoir énormément révisé.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est Barnaby qui invente des trucs ! Mon père était pas là. C'est un mensonge.

Mais Blaise ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui.  
Drago eut l'impression que quelque chose de dur s'enroulait autour de sa gorge, avant de descendre vers sa poitrine et son ventre. Ses yeux le brûlaient.

— Je _révisais_ , répéta-t-il.

Une pensée horrible essayait de sortir de son subconscient, et Drago l'y repoussait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

— Quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ?

— Je sais pas ! Des trucs !

Drago se débattait pour échapper à la prise de Blaise, mais il avait du mal à respirer et ses membres étaient lourds. Il se rappelait de vagues conversations, et puis d'aller se coucher et de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais c'était d'avoir révisé dont il se rappelait le mieux. Et puis des cours et des devoirs. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

— Tu te rappelles la première fois où tu as rencontré Brian ? Il y a deux semaines, Tu nous as vus ensemble ici, comme aujourd'hui.

Drago secoua la tête, la secoua si fort que ça fit mal.

— Non, ça n'est pas arrivé.

— Si. On a cru que tu allais le dire à tout le château. Mais pas du tout. A la place, tu nous as parlé du mec qui te plait. Avec qui tu étais.

— Je ne suis pas avec… avec qui que ce soit. Et certainement pas un mec.

— Mais si. En tout cas tu l'étais. Et tu étais heureux. Tu te rappelles que tu étais heureux ?

La vision de Drago devint floue. Il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour mieux y voir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer.

— Drago ?

Blaise dit son nom très doucement, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de très malade.

— Tu comprends ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

 _Non, non, non._

— Tu mens. Vous mentez tous les deux.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit son nom, tu sais. Mais je crois que c'est évident maintenant.

 _Drago. Parle-moi. Tu peux tout me dire_.

— Non.

— C'était Potter.

— Non.

C'était impossible. Potter était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège sentimental. Et son père n'avait jamais été ici. C'était les faits.  
 _Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Je croyais que tu voulais ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fous tout en l'air ?_

Drago ?

Blaise le secouait.

— Drago, tu as reçu un Oubliettes.

 _Il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voie pas ensemble, hein ?_

— C'est pas possible. Potter est… Potter me déteste, et il est Potter. Comme est-ce que ça pourrait seulement… ?

 _Je pourrais t'embrasser pendant des heures_.

— Je sais pas. Tu m'as jamais donné de détails. Tu pensais sans doute que je ne te croirais pas.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Drago n'y croyait pas. Il essaya d'imaginer. Potter et lui, en couple, qui se rencontraient en secret, parlaient de leurs vies et de leurs plans pour le futur. C'était comme un rêve trop bizarre, que son esprit ne pouvait concevoir, même dans son sommeil. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Si ?

— Peut-être que je suis juste dingue. Peut-être que j'ai toujours été dingue.

— Mais moi je suis pas dingue, dit Barnaby. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, c'est que tu as pris un Oubliettes.

— Brian a raison, Drago. On se rappelle de trucs que tu as oubliés. Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh. Et il faut que tu expliques ce qui s'est passé à quelqu'un. McGonagall, ou je sais pas qui.

— Je sais pas qui, répéta Drago.

 _Tu peux tout me dire_.

Est-ce que c'était possible. Combien de fois Potter l'avait-il embrassé, touché, lui avait-il souri. Et Drago ne se rappelait de rien. Tout ça lui avait été arraché. Par son père. Ce point-là, au moins, était définitivement possible.

— Il faut que…

 _je trouve Potter._

— J'y aille.

— Attends.

Blaise le tira en arrière au moment où il allait passer la porte.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

— Non, dit Drago, même s'il aurait vraiment voulu que quelqu'un vienne avec lui pour lui dire ce qui était réel et ne l'était pas. Dans son état, il risquait de se mettre à parler à une armure dans le couloir en pensant que c'était Potter.

— Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh d'abord, dit Barnaby, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

Apparemment, Drago avait aussi deux amis sans être au courant.

— Ça va aller, dit-il.

Il sortit en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à courir.


	5. Chapter 5

Est-ce que Potter était toujours dehors avec Granger ? Est-ce qu'il était au match ? Ou autre part ? Dans le château ? Drago n'en savait rien.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. D'un regard rapide, il se rendit compte qu'il était près du Grand Hall. Il avait couru sans but précis. Il fallait qu'il choisisse une direction.  
Mais en fait, il n'avait pas besoin de se dépêcher autant, si ? Si Blaise avait raison, la décision drastique que Potter comptait prendre n'était pas de dénoncer Drago pour avoir jeté un sortilège sentimental. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Peut-être que Potter voulait rompre et ne plus jamais le voir. Drago se mit à rire. Qu'est-ce que c'était drastique. Il perdrait un petit ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
Il se tut et regarda autour de lui. Rire à gorge déployée tout seul dans un couloir désert n'était pas le truc qui vous faisait paraître le plus sain d'esprit. Même à ses propres oreilles le rire avait semblé celui d'un fou. Mais peut-être qu'il était fou, après tout. Franchement, la dépression nerveuse semblait l'option la moins coûteuse émotionnellement. Il savait comment gérer ça. Pansy l'avait bien fait. Il y avait une potion pour ça. Mais comment était-il censé gérer le fait que son père lui ait balancé un Oubliettes ? Avec des souvenirs d'avoir été en couple avec Potter prisonniers de son esprit ? Pourrait-il jamais les récupérer ? Les sortilèges de mémoire étaient retors et il y en avait de toute sorte. Et s'il avait perdu ces souvenirs pour toujours ? Comment c'était arrivé, ce qu'il en pensait, leur premier baiser, le bonheur supposé dont parlait Blaise.

Et même si Potter le croyait et acceptait de tout lui raconter, ça ne serait pas réel. Mais ça aurait pu être réel.  
Et si _toutes_ ses théories étaient réelles. S'il avait vraiment perdu l'esprit ? Et que _ensuite_ il avait jeté un sortilège sentimental à Potter ? Et que _ensuite_ son père lui avait lancé un Oubliettes ?

Les portes monumentales de Poudlard s'ouvrirent, et un groupe conséquent de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle pénétra dans le château. Le brouhaha habituel qu'ils produisaient était presque inexistant. Ils devaient avoir perdu le match. Merveilleux. Maintenant Potter serait encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Drago pensa à fuir. Parler à Potter d'abord était risqué. Il ferait mieux d'essayer Madame Pomfresh. Une douzaine d'élèves prit le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, mais un certain nombre des Gryffondor les plus âgés s'attarda, apparemment sans autre motif que de jeter des regards bizarres à Drago. Potter était avec eux ; Drago ne l'aperçut que quand il se porta en avant, l'air très surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde fit silence et regarda fixement Drago.  
L'espace d'un instant atroce, il crut qu'il y avait encore une fois un truc que tout le monde savait sauf lui. Et puis il comprit : il devait offrir un drôle de spectacle. Il se sentait brûlant et poisseux de sueur d'avoir couru dans la lourde cape de voyage ; ses cheveux devaient être complètement emmêlés. Et puis, il avait sûrement l'air perdu et terrifié, vu qu'il l'était.

— J'étais juste…

Il se tut, perturbé par tous ces Gryffondor qui le regardaient comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur faire une révélation. A leur place, il aurait pensé qu'il était là pour se moquer d'eux pour avoir perdu le match. Il devait avoir l'air encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Potter n'avait même plus l'air en colère, juste inquiet.

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Potter s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait fait apparaître des draps en soie pour lui, alors même qu'il était blessé et en colère. Est-ce qu'être avec Potter était toujours comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était une des choses qu'il avait été forcé d'oublier ?  
Si oui, il voulait la récupérer.

Il prit une inspiration et regarda Potter dans les yeux.

— Il faut que je te parle. En privé.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? explosa Ginny Weasley. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a agressé ?

Elle regardait derrière Drago, comme si elle s'attendait à y voir un monstre qui le pourchasserait. Plusieurs personnes sortirent leurs baguettes.

Les gens paniquaient vite, ces temps-ci, se dit Drago.

Potter, quant à lui, semblait avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre dans les parages.

— Heu, bien sûr. On n'a qu'à sortir, dit-il, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Granger et Weasley.

— Allez venez, les gars, j'ai faim, dit Ron Weasley qui avait apparemment compris la demande muette de Potter.

— Oui ! Ça creuse, appuya Granger en attrapant le bras de Ginny et en la tirant vers la Grande Salle.

Quelques Gryffondor les suivirent, mais les autres ne furent pas aussi simples à convaincre. Potter s'éloigna, l'air de vouloir attraper Drago par le bras, mais de se raviser à la dernière seconde.

— Viens, dit-il en avançant vers la sortie.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin. Potter s'arrêta sur les marches et se tourna vers Drago. Plusieurs élèves s'attardaient dans le Hall d'entrée en se tordant le cou pour les voir, mais Drago les ignora et fit face à Potter.

— C'était pas très discret, dit Potter.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir insulté. Est-ce que leur relation était un secret parce que Potter avait honte de lui ?

— Ça te dérange ?

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

— Est-ce que ça _me_ dérange ?

Potter avait de nouveau l'air en colère.

Drago aurait voulu comprendre ce qui se passait. Comme ça il aurait su quoi dire. Autant être vague, décida-t-il.

— Mon père est venu dimanche, dit-il.

Potter cligna des yeux, surpris, mais il comprit rapidement. Et eut l'air encore plus en colère.

— Je vois. Bon ben c'est génial. Je suppose que ça explique tout. Je veux dire, à part pourquoi tu le laisses contrôler ta vie. Drago, on a parlé de…

Entendre Potter dire son prénom lui donna du courage.

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne me rappelle pas de la visite de mon père. On m'a dit qu'il était venu. Et qu'il m'avait parlé, apparemment. Quelqu'un nous a vus.

Drago examina le visage de Potter, cherchant des indices de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite : continuer à s'expliquer, ou se mettre à courir ?

— Je ne…

Potter secoua la tête.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire.

— Je suis en train de te dire qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne me rappelle pas. Les derniers mois sont complètement flous. Je me rappelle avoir révisé et… c'est à peu près tout.

— Je… Je te crois pas. Tu inventes n'importe quoi.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

— J'en sais rien. Parce que… Ecoute, Malefoy, si tu veux qu'on arrête, très bien. Pour tout dire, moi aussi je veux rompre. Alors c'est pas la peine de… Pourquoi tu souris ?

Potter avait l'air décontenancé mais Drago se sentait si léger qu'il lui semblait que le prochain coup de vent pourrait le faire décoller.

— Rompre ? Tu veux rompre ?

— C'est pas la peine d'avoir l'air si satisfait, Malefoy !

— Alors c'est vrai ? Il y _quelque chose_ à rompre ?

— Arrête !

Potter se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et Drago se rendit compte qu'il s'était agrippé à ses épaules.

— Tu mens. Tu te rappelais parfaitement de tout hier.

Mais Potter n'en avait plus l'air si sûr, alors Drago en profita.

— Mais non. Je voulais juste pas te le montrer. Je pensais que c'était une blague à la con. Que tu faisais semblant qu'on était ensemble pour te foutre de moi. Ou que tu étais sous l'influence d'un sortilège sentimental.

Potter recula d'un pas.

— C'est ridicule. Tu es ridicule. Si tu veux faire comme si les deux mois qui viennent de s'écouler n'avaient pas existé, je t'en prie, vas-y. Je peux faire ça aussi.

— Deux mois ?

Ce fut tout ce que retint Drago.

— On a été ensemble pendant deux mois ? Et on n'a pas encore couché ensemble ? On a quoi ? Douze ans ?

Potter cligna des yeux.

— On a couché ensemble.

— Alors c'était quoi, hier soir ?

Vu la façon dont Potter s'était comporté, Drago avait cru que c'était censé être leur première fois.

Potter se rapprocha et scruta ses yeux, comme s'il espérait y trouver une réponse. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement.

— Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? demanda-t-il avec une dose prudente de retenue, mais Drago était sûr qu'il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix.

Potter _voulait_ le croire.

— Tu te rappelles de la bataille de neige ?

Drago se rappelait de nombreuses batailles de neige, mais il avait le sentiment qu'aucune d'elles n'était celle dont Potter parlait.

— On a fait une bataille de neige. Mon Dieu, on a vraiment douze ans.

— Mais ce n'est pas possible. Si tu ne te rappelais de rien de tout ça, tu ne serais pas ici. Tu me détestais avant ça. Tu n'en aurais rien à foutre. Tu serais heureux d'avoir perdu ces souvenirs.

Cela tira un rire amer à Drago.

— Il aurait fallu que mon père efface au moins deux ans de ma vie pour que je m'en foute. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant cette bataille de neige, mais pour moi, c'est arrivé bien avant ça.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent.

— Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça.

— Oh.

Drago eut un sourire gêné.

— Je devais avoir une raison. Que j'ai oubliée.

C'était Potter qui s'agrippait à son bras maintenant. Il avait l'air plein d'espoir, d'excitation et d'inquiétude.

— On devrait aller voir Pomfresh.

— Oui. On devrait vraiment faire ça.

Potter sembla surpris que Drago acquiesce si facilement, mais il le prit par la main et le tira vers le château.

Drago se laissa entraîner en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios horribles. Comme Pomfresh qui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec sa mémoire. Ou qui disait qu'il y avait un problème mais ne pouvait pas le réparer. Ou Drago qui se rappelait de tout et qui comprenait qu'il avait donné un philtre d'amour à Potter pendant une bataille de neige. Il aurait dû demander à Potter s'il avait bu du whisky la veille. Juste une gorgée.

— Si Pomfresh ne peut rien faire, peut-être que Hermione aura une solution.

Il avait l'air nerveux.

— Elle a restauré la mémoire de ses parents sans un accroc. Elle a fait plein de recherches là-dessus. Elle connaît tous les experts qui travaillent sur les sortilèges de mémoire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie qui était déserte.

— Peut-être qu'elle est en train de manger. Je vais voir dans son bureau.

Potter serra brièvement la main de Drago et s'en fut.  
Drago s'assit sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes pour le porter beaucoup plus longtemps. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se repasser les pires scénarios possibles, parce que Mme Pomfresh arriva rapidement, en agitant sa baguette et en marmonnant :

— Un autre accident de Quidditch, je suppose ? Je vous jure, on devrait faire interdire ce sport.

Potter se dépêcha de revenir à côté de Drago.

— Non. On pense qu'il a subi un Oubliettes.

Drago fut vexé par le peu de certitude dans la voix de Potter, mais en même temps, il ne se faisait pas confiance à lui-même.

— Oh là là !

Pomfresh attrapa le menton de Drago et lui fit tourner la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, en observant ses yeux.

— C'était qui ? Quand ? D'autres symptômes ? Des maux de tête ?

Drago choisit de répondre à la question la moins dangereuse :

— Oui, des maux de tête.

— Des angoisses ?

Pomfresh pointa sa baguette vers son front.

— De la paranoïa ?

— Heu, oui.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que les angoisses et la paranoïa pouvait être des symptômes. Cela lui donna de l'espoir, mais c'était quand même dur de ne pas avoir d'appréhension quand Pomfresh dit :

— Voyons voir, alors…

Elle marmonna un sortilège et Drago ferma les yeux.

— Hmm, dit-elle. Rien par là… Oh, attends, c'est là.

Drago se remit à respirer et ouvrit les yeux.

— C'est un peu embrouillé, on dirait. Une zone assez restreinte. C'est une chance. Le tissu n'est pas endommagé. La personne qui a fait ça a fait de son mieux pour ne pas mettre en danger tes fonctions cérébrales.

— Je lui enverrai une note de remerciement, dit Drago.

C'était vraiment arrivé, alors. Son père avait vraiment fait ça. Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé ressentir à ce propos. De la colère, probablement, mais il était surtout déçu. Et dire qu'il avait cru que son père ne pourrait jamais le décevoir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

— C'est un sort de haute volée pour un… élève de Poudlard ?

Pomfresh avait levé un sourcil. Drago répondit d'un « mmh » qui n'engageait à rien.  
Pomfresh avait l'air de vouloir en savoir davantage mais elle se ravisa. On pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne pas poser trop de questions.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez restaurer ses souvenirs ? demanda Potter.

Il avait repris la main de Drago sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. C'était un contact chaud et réconfortant. Drago le serra plus fort, comme s'il avait peur que Potter s'en aille.

— Probablement, oui.

Pomfresh fronçait les sourcils.

— Il va falloir que tu prennes une potion de protection. Les effets secondaires du sort que je vais utiliser peuvent être difficiles à gérer. La potion risque de te faire sentir un peu ailleurs, cela dit.

Drago savait reconnaître un euphémisme quand il en entendait un.

— Je vous en prie, pas de potion. Je suis sûr que je peux supporter le sort.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était une potion de plus qui aurait des effets bizarres et lui donnerait l'impression qu'il n'était pas lui-même.  
Potter sembla comprendra :

— Je pense qu'il a raison, Mme Pomfresh, dit-il d'une façon charmante.

Drago était sûr qu'il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de cette façon-là. Mais Mme Pomfresh semblait être immunisée contre son charme.

— Si je dis qu'il faut qu'il prenne une potion, c'est qu'il faut qu'il la prenne, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle se dirigea vers les armoires qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
Drago profita de l'occasion pour chuchoter d'une voix pressante :

— Est-ce que tu as bu un peu de Whisky Pur Feu, hier ?

Potter eut l'air très surpris.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non.

Drago sentit son cœur sombrer. Il était toujours possible que Potter soit sous l'emprise d'un sortilège sentimental.

— Pas même une gorgée ?

Potter secoua la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Pomfresh était de retour.

— Bois ça, ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une fiole.

Drago obéit, comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester. Alors, elle le saisit à nouveau par le menton et dit :

— Ne bouge surtout pas.

Drago serra la main de Potter tandis que Pomfresh lançait son sort en direction de son front.  
L'effet fut immédiat, et tellement intense que Drago en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de le balancer tête la première dans un lac glacé.  
Des souvenirs le submergèrent sans chronologie ni classement. Mais ce qui était le plus intense, c'était l'assaut d'émotions qui remplaçaient le néant que seuls les révisions et la routine avaient rempli jusqu'alors. Il se rappelait la joie des vols du matin, la colère sourde de s'être fait virer de l'équipe, la tristesse qui le frappait chaque fois qu'il voyait le lit vide de Crabbe. Il se rappelait s'être inquiété pour Pansy qui luttait contre la dépression et allait de mal en pis. Il avait remplacé son Philtre Calmant avec du jus de pomme parce qu'elle le mélangeait avec d'autres potions et que ça ne lui réussissait pas.

Il se rappelait avoir surpris Blaise et Barnaby au lit, un jour. Ils étaient inquiets, certains que Drago allait raconter ça à tout le monde. Ils s'étaient rassurés quand Drago leur avait avoué qu'il était pas mal gay lui aussi et promit qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Barnaby lui avait serré la main et dit :

— C'est cool.

Et Blaise l'aidait avec ses devoirs de métamorphose depuis ce jour.

Plus de trois mois avaient disparu, et même des choses avant ça, par fragments. Les morceaux de sa mémoire se rassemblaient, et maintenant Drago se rappelait de Potter aussi. Ces souvenirs-là brûlaient comme un feu couvert, brillant plus fort que tous les autres, comme si son esprit mettait un soin particulier à les présenter. Peut-être que c'était un des effets du sort de Pomfresh : faire en sorte que les souvenirs les plus intenses se développent doucement.

Il se rappelait de la bataille de neige. C'était arrivé juste après les vacances de Noël. Il s'était gelé en attendant Potter pour lui tendre un guet-apens et lui balancer le plus de neige possible dans la gueule. C'était censé être un mauvais tour destiné à mettre Potter en colère pour le forcer à remarquer Drago et à lui jeter son regard mauvais. Mais ça s'était transformé en une bataille rangée avec pour seules armes des boules de neige inoffensives. Ils y avaient passé des heures, s'amusant bien trop pour être en colère. Les joues de Potter étaient roses et il riait chaque fois qu'il visait juste. Son rire était contagieux, tout comme sa bonne humeur. Ils étaient revenus au château en vacillant sur leurs jambes, comme deux idiots complètement gelés. Potter avait dit :

— On devrait remettre ça, un de ces quatre.

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Plusieurs fois de suite. Et maintenant, Drago se rappelait de la bataille de neige dont Potter avait parlé. Pas la première, mais celle qui était arrivée des semaines plus tard. La fois où Potter avait renversé Drago sur le dos, s'était installé à califourchon sur lui, et puis, au lieu de lui faire bouffer de la neige, il l'avait embrassé. Il se rappelait des sensations d'alors. Comment le baiser avait réchauffé ses membres transis. Comment Potter avait été choqué même si c'était lui qui avait agi. Potter s'était enfui ; c'était la première fois que Drago voyait Potter fuir. Ça lui avait donné le courage de lui courir après pour lui rendre son baiser.

Après ça, il y avait eu beaucoup d'autres baisers, dans des placards et des cabanes à balai, des passages sombres et grosso modo dans tous les coins sombres que recelait le château.  
Et c'était pas juste des baisers. Drago se rappelait clairement du sexe, aussi, maintenant. Leur première fois, brouillonne, à fleur de nerfs, qui avait causé plus de gêne que d'orgasmes ; leurs essais ultérieurs, nettement plus plaisants.

Son esprit s'attarda sur leur dernière rencontre. Ça avait été vendredi soir, la veille du match de Quidditch. Ils étaient allongés par terre dans un passage secret. Ils avaient étendu leurs capes et leurs robes au sol. Drago avait laissé traîner le bout de ses doigts contre la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry, rassemblant son courage.

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire ça un peu différemment la prochaine fois, avait-il dit tandis que ses doigts glissaient effrontément entre les jambes de Potter.

Celui-ci s'était mis à gigoter, avait attrapé le poignet de Drago et dit :

— Heu, ok. Un de ces quatre.

Drago ne savait pas si c'était une promesse ou un refus. Mais Potter avait rougi et ajouté :

— Il y a match demain, tu te rappelles. Je vais devoir rester assis sur mon balai pendant des heures. Donc, bon… Mais dimanche. On fera des trucs sympas dimanche.

— C'est nul le Quidditch, avait grogné Drago.

Potter l'avait embrassé pour faire disparaître sa mauvaise humeur.

Ils parlaient de Quidditch tout le temps. C'était un sujet sans danger. On pouvait même s'engueuler à propos de Quidditch sans danger. Mais il se rappelait d'autres conversations aussi. Plus sérieuses, sur la guerre. Ce n'était pas sans danger de s'engueuler à propos de ça, mais ils l'avaient fait quand même. S'engueuler à cause de qui ils étaient et de qui ils devraient être, se reprocher de vouloir foncer en avant ou s'accrocher à des ombres. Drago ne voulait certainement pas foncer. Il voulait garder leur relation secrète. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait durer. Ce n'était pas la peine de risquer son futur et son héritage pour ça.  
Mais il commençait à changer d'avis.

Il se rappelait avoir écrit une lettre à sa mère, lui parlant des cours et de ses amis, et laissant entendre qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Potter. Son père s'était pointé à Poudlard deux jours après qu'il ait envoyé cette lettre. Drago se rappelait de son horreur se transformant en engourdissement quand son père avait pointé sa baguette vers lui en disant :

— Tu as mangé, dormi, et révisé. Il n'y a pas eu de distractions. Rien de spécial ne s'est passé ; rien n'a eu d'importance. Certainement pas avec Potter.

— Alors ?

La voix impatiente de Pomfresh le ramena au présent.

— Ne fais pas durer le suspense. Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ou pas ?

Drago sentit son visage s'étirer en un sourire incontrôlable.

— Je me rappelle.

Potter tira sur sa main.

— De tout ?

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, l'air inquiet. Ils semblaient si différents maintenant que Drago se souvenaient d'eux en train de le fixer tandis que Potter le pénétrait d'un coup de reins.  
Sa poitrine bouillonnait de surexcitation. Il ressentait trop de trucs à la fois. Il était content d'avoir pris la potion de Pomfresh, maintenant.

— J'espère que c'est tout, dit-il. S'il y en a plus…

Il sourit encore plus largement :

— On va dire que c'est parce que je suis complètement épuisé.

Potter tenta en vain de cacher son rire gêné en feignant une toux, et Drago se rappela que Pomfresh se tenait toujours à côté d'eux.

— C'était une potion sacrément forte que vous m'avez donnée, Madame, dit-il.

Pomfresh fixait leurs mains jointes.

— Je vois ça. Très bien.

Elle jeta un autre sort sur Drago, et eut l'air satisfaite du résultat.

— Allez zou. Je ne vais pas te faire de mot d'excuse. Tu es en pleine forme. Reviens si tu commences à avoir la migraine. Je le saurais si tu mens, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer.

— Merci, dit Potter.

Il tira à nouveau sur la main de Drago et celui-ci sauta du lit, reconnaissant envers Potter de le faire sortir de là avant qu'il ne dise à nouveau quelque chose de gênant devant Pomfresh.

— Mr Malefoy ! l'arrêta-t-elle.

Elle hésita un instant et dit :

— Si vous pensez avoir besoin de parler à la Directrice, elle passe toute la soirée dans son bureau.

Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude et la bienveillance.  
Drago hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien – c'était son père et son problème – mais il appréciait l'offre.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Il plaqua Potter contre un mur et l'embrassa avec un naturel et une familiarité qui étaient toujours un peu neufs et jubilatoires. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comment avait-il pu croire à des philtres d'amour et des dépressions nerveuses alors que c'était le truc le plus réel qu'il ait jamais ressenti.

— Je suis tellement désolé, balbutiait Potter entre deux baisers. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. J'aurais dû comprendre.

Drago secoua la tête.

— Maintenant, je sais qui est responsable de tout ça, Potter, et c'est pas toi.

— C'est pas toi non plus.

— Peut-être. Mais je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire pour l'empêcher.

— Comment a-t-il su ?

— Je le soupçonne d'avoir intercepté une lettre que j'avais envoyée à ma mère. Je ne lui disais pas tout ; j'avais laissé les choses dans le vague. Il a dû penser que s'il me faisait oublier, il n'y aurait personne pour m'aider à m'en rappeler.

Le visage de Potter était dur, sa mâchoire crispée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que _je_ fasse ?

Il avait l'air prêt à lancer l'assaut sur le Manoir Malefoy et amener le père de Drago pieds et poings liés devant la justice.  
Ça fit sourire Drago.

— Ne t'embête pas avec ça. On devrait laisser ma mère s'en charger. Je ne peux pas imaginer pire punition.

— Moi si, répondit Potter d'une voix sombre.

Drago affermit sa voix pour dire :

— C'est son problème, pas le mien. Il est le seul qui aura à en souffrir les conséquences.

Potter avait l'air malheureux.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. J'aurais dû remarquer.

— Je suis sûr que ça aurait été le cas si j'avais réagi comme quelqu'un de normal.

Potter secoua la tête.

— J'arrive même pas à imaginer à quel point tu as dû te sentir perdu. On a un certain passé, toi et moi. Je suis surpris d'avoir survécu après t'avoir sauté dessus dans tout le château. Si me balancer un maléfice était la réaction normale que tu étais censé avoir, je suis content que tu y aies résisté.

— Pour être franc, je ne voulais juste pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais que ce soit réel.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son visage. La façon dont Potter le regardait, avec cette douceur, cette émotion… Drago soupçonnait qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

— C'était réel. Et ça l'est toujours.

Potter l'embrassa à nouveau, en prenant tout son temps cette fois.

— Hmm, murmura Drago. Je me demandais où j'avais appris à embrasser comme ça.

Potter sourit largement.

— En roulant des patins à la moitié des Serpentard. Du moins c'est ce que tu as prétendu.

Oh. Apparemment, il y avait quelques détails qui restaient flous. Il haussa les épaules.

— Je suis sûr que tu n'y as jamais cru de toute façon. Tu étais mon premier vrai baiser. On avait essayé une fois pour s'entraîner avec Pansy, mais c'était très bizarre… _Quoi ?_

Potter l'observait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Dis donc, tu m'en fais des confessions aujourd'hui.

— Oh. Ben, qui sait ce que ces potions m'ont fait ? Et puis… garder des secrets, ça ne m'a pas trop réussi jusque-là, si ? D'ailleurs…

Drago recula, et entraîna Potter avec lui.

— Il y a un truc qu'on devrait faire. Tout de suite.

— Baiser pour fêter ça ? demanda Potter avec un grand sourire.

— Non. Enfin si, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, on va aller dans la Grande Salle.

— Oh. Çe me va aussi. Je crève de faim.

— Mmh, dit Drago d'un ton vague.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il avait en tête mais il garda le silence tandis qu'ils descendaient vers le hall d'entrée. Ce fut l'une des marches les plus agréables de toute sa vie. Une moitié de lui se sentait idiot à marcher comme ça main dans la main avec Potter, mais l'autre moitié ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être euphorique. Ils n'avaient jamais fait cela auparavant, mais Potter n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça bizarre. Par contre, une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il jeta un regard incertain à leurs mains jointes, et Drago s'arrêta sur le seuil. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient occupés à manger et à discuter, et ne leur prêtaient aucune attention. Pansy, par contre, regardait vers eux, les sourcils froncés, sa fourchette arrêtée en suspension devant sa bouche.

— Euh, alors, dit Potter. Il faut que tu m'aides, là.

Il tira doucement sur la main de Drago.

— J'ai l'impression que si je ne te lâche pas, tu seras énervé, et si je te lâche, tu seras énervé. Il faut que tu m'expliques ton plan.

Drago attira Potter à lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

— C'est ça mon plan.

Potter le regarda en clignant des yeux.

— Je vois. C'est un plan très public.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la Salle.

— C'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai dit qu'on devrait arrêter de se cacher.

— Oh, désolé.

Drago essaya de se détacher de lui mais Potter ne le laissa pas faire.

— Non, je comprends. Ton père ne pourra pas jeter un Oubliettes à la moitié de Poudlard.

— Oui, c'est une des raisons.

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

— Mais aussi, j'ai juste envie que tout le monde soit au courant.

Potter se mit à rire.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux gérer ce niveau de franchise.

— J'ai bien peu que tu ne doives t'y habituer. Je viens de prendre une résolution. Et je compte la mettre en pratique sur mon père en lui écrivant pour lui dire – en toute franchise – que c'est un gros connard.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du risque de… répercussions financières ?

Ça avait toujours été l'un des arguments de Drago pour garder leur relation secrète. Mais il en était revenu. Il haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner chez mes parents, de toute façon. Je compte avoir des O clairs et nets à tous mes ASPICs. Et puis j'ai un petit copain riche et célèbre. Je m'en sortirai.

Le plus beau, c'était que Drago y croyait pour de bon.  
Potter eut un sourire éclatant.

— Pas si riche que ça, hein, mais disons que je devrais pouvoir te nourrir.

— C'est trop aimable.

— Eh bien alors…

Potter se rapprocha.

— Je crois que ton célèbre petit copain est sur le point de devenir encore plus célèbre pour coucher avec Drago Malefoy. Mais tu sais, on m'a si souvent accusé à tort de vouloir me rendre intéressant, que pour une fois, ça rétablira la balance que je le fasse exprès. Et puis…

Il jeta un œil vers la Salle qui semblait beaucoup plus silencieuse désormais.

— C'est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.

Une vague de chaleur monta au visage de Drago. Il y avait pas mal de monde à les regarder, à les montrer du doigt et à chuchoter, certains avec des sourires et des ricanements, d'autres avec de l'incrédulité et des sourcils froncés. Même quelques-uns des profs les fixaient ; Slughorn se tordait le cou pour mieux voir. Les Gryffondor se tournèrent tous vers Granger et Weasley qui avaient l'air assez embêtés, à secouer la tête comme s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien, d'une façon pas du tout convaincante. A la table des Serpentard, le regard de Pansy passait de Drago à son verre, comme si elle pensait avoir abusé du jus de citrouille.

Drago sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Et puis il reporta son attention sur Potter.

— Trop tard pour reculer, en effet, dit-il.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

 _Alors figurez-vous que je pensais que c'était juste 5 chapitres, cette fic, mais en fait il y a un épilogue. À bientôt ?_


	6. Épilogue

— Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment chouette ? demanda Drago. Que tu dises bonjour à Pansy, et que tu lui demandes comment elle va en ce moment.

Cette suggestion lui valut un regard en coin de la part de Potter. Il hocha la tête.

— Si, je t'assure.

Ils étaient étendus sur son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentard, avec encore pas mal de temps devant eux a priori. Blaise avait bien voulu occuper Nott et Greg pour qu'ils ne se pointent pas au dortoir. Ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais Drago avait fait une grimace triste et dit :

— Mon propre père m'a jeté un Oubliettes. Tu ne crois pas que je mérite un peu de réconfort ?

Blaise avait aussitôt fait remarquer qu'il était capable de reconnaître une tentative éhontée de manipulation psychologique, mais il avait quand même accepté.

— Est-ce que tu essaies de faire jouer tes relations ? demanda Potter d'un air faussement vexé.

Il souriait. Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur. C'était généralement le cas quand il venait juste de sauter Drago.

— Sans vergogne aucune.

— Mmh, je sais pas. Tu devrais y mettre plus d'efforts. Me proposer un truc tentant en échange.

— J'ai totalement l'intention de te récompenser. Maintenant que je sais ce que tu veux.

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je veux ?

La main de Drago descendit en-dessous des couvertures, et vint se poser sur la hanche de Potter.

— Ce que tu voulais faire hier soir.

Potter plissa les lèvres.

— Ce truc pas bien du tout et très gay ?

— Précisément. Et tant qu'on y est, même si je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu penser que je trouvais que ça c'était pas bien et très gay, et que les autres trucs qu'on faisait ne l'étaient pas. En plus, c'était mon idée.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

— Comment je suis censé prédire ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? Tu t'es vu ? Je suis sûr que même toi tu n'arrives pas à gérer les incohérences de ta logique.

Drago ne pouvait pas nier. Pas après avoir passé deux jours à mitonner les théories les plus folles.

— Admettons. Mais quand même, maintenant que j'y ai réfléchi, je trouve ta réaction _révélatrice_.

Drago passa ses doigts plus bas pour caresser la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses de Potter et celui-ci s'agita.

— Comment ça, révélatrice ?

Potter avait l'air agacé, mais c'était probablement parce que Drago avait enlevé ses doigts. Son regard suivit le moindre de ses mouvements tandis que Drago attrapait sa baguette de l'autre côté du lit pour faire apparaître la fiole que Potter lui avait donnée la veille. Avec un sourire, Drago rejeta les couvertures et admira le corps nu de Potter tandis qu'il débouchait la fiole avec ses dents. Il versa le liquide dans sa paume d'un geste théâtral.

— Tu vois, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation en enduisant ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il m'a semblé que nos activités sexuelles étaient un peu monotones parce que tu es Harry Potter et que Harry Potter ne se la prend pas dans le cul. Et certainement pas celle de quelqu'un avec un passé aussi dégoûtant que le mien.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Ce qui en dit certainement assez long sur mes problèmes d'estime de moi, et je vais travailler là-dessus. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il eut un grand sourire.

— Mais ensuite, tu t'y es mis pour de bon – un lit, et des bougies et des draps en soie. Et tu t'es fait repousser.

Drago fit tss tss du bout des lèvres.

— Tu as fait une sacrée crise à ce propos. Et c'est la pauvre Granger qui a dû t'écouter.

Potter qui jusque-là l'avait écouté, comme hypnotisé, cligna des yeux.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

Drago fit un geste négligent.

— Je me faufile en douce, j'écoute les conversations privées. Tu fais la même chose alors ne me juge pas. La seule chose qui importe, c'est que je sais.

Drago glissa lentement sa main lubrifiée entre les jambes de Potter. La respiration de celui-ci accrocha, et son sexe à demi durci frémit. Il écarta les cuisses. Les doigts de Drago effleurèrent ses testicules, et puis descendirent plus bas, jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses.

— Je connais la vérité, et la vérité c'est que tu as la trouille.

Son doigt passa plus fermement entre ses fesses et il caressa doucement la peau un peu fripée qui se trouvait là.

— J'ai quoi ? demanda Potter.

Il essaya d'avoir l'air indigné, mais ça sortit davantage comme un hoquet troublé.

— Tu es _mort de trouille_ , répéta Drago. Mort de trouille de me montrer à quel point tu crèves d'envie que je te baise.

Il pénétra Potter de son doigt et apprécia la pression qui l'entourait. Potter frémit. Il ferma les yeux et agrippa les draps. Il ne réfuta pas l'affirmation de Drago, et celui-ci se sentit encouragé. Il fit lentement aller son doigt plus loin.

— Cela dit, ça serait vraiment super si tu voulais bien le reconnaître, dit-il.

Il écarta les jambes de Potter de façon à pouvoir s'agenouiller entre elles.

— Pourquoi, si c'est tellement évident ?

Potter eut un petit hoquet et replia les jambes. Son corps se contracta autour du doigt de Drago.  
Celui-ci avait une sacrée vue. Il pouvait voir son doigt sortir et rentrer, comme avalé par la peau rose et plissée. Le sexe de Potter, qui reposait maintenant lourdement sur son bas-ventre, frémissait chaque fois que Drago le pénétrait. Le moindre muscle de son corps semblait se contracter et se détendre tandis que Potter gigotait en réponse aux mouvements de Drago, tout en luttant de son mieux pour rester immobile.

— Parce que, dit Drago d'une voix très basse, ça me ferait plaisir de l'entendre.

Il retira son doigt et en mit deux à la place.  
Potter eut un sursaut. Il s'arc-bouta et ses fesses décollèrent du lit.

— Je veux que tu me baises, lâcha-t-il. Oh putain, oui.

Drago sentit une partie de ses forces l'abandonner. Sa gorge était sèche. Il avait imaginé Potter disant ça, mais sans vraiment y croire. Surtout pas avec une telle avidité et une telle honnêteté dans la voix.

— Comment tu as pu croire que je ne voulais pas le faire ? Merlin, Potter, si tu pouvais te voir…

Drago se força à se taire avant de dire quelque chose de gênant. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas très bien. En même temps, avec Potter tout nu devant lui, qui agitait les hanches en réponse au moindre mouvement de Drago, c'était plutôt normal.  
Potter parvint à ne pas rire.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas mettre ton joli petit pénis de Sang Pur dans un endroit aussi sale et honteux.

Drago s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui était une blague, qu'est-ce qui était une pique, et si Potter ne venait pas juste d'avouer avoir encore des problèmes avec qui il était.  
En même temps, ils avaient tous les deux des problèmes, et Potter était là, à laisser Drago le pénétrer de ses doigts et à adorer ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à mettre au clair.

— _Petit_ pénis ? demanda-t-il en ajoutant un autre doigt.

Le gémissement de Potter fut si sonore que Drago se demanda s'il ne devrait pas jeter un sortilège insonorisant. Mais il n'avait pas très envie de s'embêter avec ça à cet instant.

— Tu veux que je m'arrête et que j'aille chercher un mètre ?

— Non, non, non, gémit Potter en tordant les draps de ses mains.

Sa peau était luisante de sueur et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il semblait incapable de rester immobile, gigotant en tous sens. Ses lèvres étaient rouges comme si elles avaient été mordues, et quand Drago apercevait ses yeux, ils étaient sombres.

— Il est gros. Très gros, balbutia-t-il, comme enfiévré. Tu as la plus grosse bite du monde.

Drago sourit et profita de la situation :

— Plus grosse que la tienne ?

— Tellement, tellement plus grosse, approuva Potter.

Il gémit tandis que Drago le pénétrait encore plus loin, écartelant son corps.

— Oh, vraiment. Tu vas pouvoir la prendre ?

— Oui. _Ouiouioui_.

— Très bien, alors.

Drago fit de son mieux pour calmer sa respiration et prit son sexe dans sa main. Il semblait vraiment plus gros et plus lourd que jamais, et Drago avait peur de le toucher, craignant que tout se termine au moment où il le ferait. Il frissonna en étalant le lubrifiant, mais il parvint à se contrôler.

Potter s'était tu et était devenu étrangement immobile. Il fixait le sexe de Drago du regard.

— Ça va aller, lâcha celui-ci, sans savoir si Potter avait besoin d'être rassuré où s'il allait être vexé que Drago pense que c'était le cas.

— Je sais. Je sais, dit Potter.

Il sourit, et cela donna indéniablement du courage à Drago.  
Mais le courage n'aidait pas des masses pour essayer de calculer la meilleure position dans laquelle faire cela.

— Viens là, dit Potter.

Et il s'avéra que tout ce que Drago avait à faire était de rapprocher un peu ses genoux. Son corps sembla agir tout seul, ensuite. Il saisit Potter par les fesses et le tira contre ses cuisses. Potter était prêt, lubrifié et détendu. Drago appuya le bout de son pénis contre lui. Potter frémit.  
Drago poussa, juste un peu, et Potter gémit. Alors Drago recommença, et gagna quelques centimètres. C'était le jeu le plus agréable auquel il ait jamais joué. Chaque poussée, chaque petite pression, chaque mouvement de ses hanches avait pour conséquence une réaction légèrement différente, un gémissement ou un hoquet surpris.  
Drago aurait voulu continuer ce jeu encore longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas pousser plus loin, il était arrivé tout contre Potter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il s'était dit que ça serait serré et chaud, mais pas aussi serré et chaud que ça, et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à être si incroyablement conscient qu'il était _à l'intérieur_ de Potter. Et que Potter voulait ça et n'était pas en train de le repousser.

Potter respirait fort, et son corps se contractait tandis qu'il s'ajustait à la sensation. Drago savait comment _ça_ , ça faisait.

— Oh, que fait mon pénis dans cet endroit sale et honteux ! dit Drago.

Le rire essoufflé de Potter sembla parcourir son corps sous la forme de tremblements qui se répercutèrent sur le sexe de Drago.

— C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air de pas savoir quoi faire et qu'il reste immobile comme ça ?

Drago n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Bougeant avec précaution, il s'appuya en avant et plia Potter en deux. Les jambes de celui-ci s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans les fesses de Drago.

— Hey, dit Drago en contemplant le visage rougi de Potter.

Avant que celui-ci puisse répondre, Drago fit rouler ses hanches. Potter battit des paupières et sa main vint s'accrocher dans les cheveux de Drago.

— Recommence, pour voir, dit-il en posant ses pieds sur le lit pour se soulever.

Drago obéit. Il trouva rapidement un rythme dans ses va-et-vient que Potter suivit en lançant ses hanches vers le haut. C'était tellement bon. Trop bon. Drago fut saisit de panique en sentant son plaisir monter à une vitesse incroyable : il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Mais Potter fit passer une main entre leurs deux corps, et Drago put la sentir bouger frénétiquement contre son ventre. Les gémissements de Potter se faisaient plus forts à chaque mouvement.

Mais Drago jouit le premier malgré tout, un plaisir qui le terrassa, impossible à arrêter. La sensation reflua lentement ; ses muscles se détendirent, son corps se laissa aller. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que Potter donnait toujours des petits coups de hanche, et que sa main essayait de bouger en dépit du poids de Drago.

— Attends. _Attends_ , dit Drago en rassemblant ses forces.

Il descendit et donna une petite tape sur la main de Potter. Celui-ci ne semblait pas ravi de la retirer mais quand Drago se pencha de façon à ce que sa bouche plane au-dessus du pénis de Potter, il laissa retomber sa main avec un gémissement désespéré. Drago referma ses lèvres autour de l'extrémité de son sexe tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec ses testicules, avant de descendre jusque là où Potter était brûlant, ouvert, et collant de sperme. Il le pénétra de trois doigts et Potter cria, il parvint à articuler :

— Putain !

Et puis son corps se crispa autour des doigts de Drago et ses hanches tressaillirent. Il enfonça son sexe loin dans la gorge de Drago et jouit.

Drago se retira en étouffant. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et il avala, la gorge douloureuse. Mais son agacement se dissipa devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Potter avait l'air perdu dans son plaisir, tel une épave tremblante, et il continuait à baiser les doigts de Drago avec des mouvements non contrôlés. Drago se mit à bouger ses doigts dès que Potter arrêta ses mouvements. Il adora la façon dont celui-ci gémit et s'agita, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de lui échapper ou de le laisser aller encore plus loin en lui.

— Arrête arrête arrête, finit-il par décider, et Drago se retira avec un grand sourire.

Il remonta s'allonger à côté de Potter, et s'essuya machinalement la main sur les draps.  
Potter lui jeta un regard de côté. Il n'avait pas encore repris le contrôle de sa respiration.

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir l'air aussi satisfait de toi.

Drago rayonnait.

— Je t'ai fait voir les étoiles, admets-le.

— Où sont passés ces problèmes d'estime de soi dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

— Désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Je suis trop occupé à remarquer que tu n'as pas nié avoir vu les étoiles.

Potter rit et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais Drago se pencha et l'embrassa pour l'en empêcher. Potter ne parvint à émettre qu'un petit « hum » qui se transforma en un bourdonnement satisfait quand Drago approfondit le baiser.

— Cela dit, annonça Drago quand ils se séparèrent, il va falloir qu'on ait une sérieuse conversation à propos de tes hanches. Elles sont incontrôlables et carrément dangereuses.

— Ah bon ? J'ai souvenir que tu m'as montré ton appréciation de mes mouvements de hanches par le passé, souvent et à voix très haute.

— Il y a un temps pour tout.

Potter renifla.

— Très bien, alors. Une conversation sérieuse à propos de mes hanches. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire.

Drago bougea de façon à pouvoir caresser l'une des hanches en question.

— Eh bien, on pourrait les attacher.

— Mais si elles sont trop violentes et qu'elles parviennent à se détacher ?

— Alors il faudra qu'on les dresse. Plus on travaillera là-dessus, le mieux ça sera.

Potter étrécit les yeux.

— Est-ce que c'est ta façon de demander si on va recommencer ? Tu avais bien compris que c'était juste pour une fois ?

Drago cligna des yeux.  
Potter éclata de rire. Agacé, Drago roula sur lui et le plaqua contre le matelas.

— Tu es vraiment un petit con.

Potter pencha la tête de côté, le regard adouci.

— Oui, mais _ton_ petit con à qui tu as fait voir les étoiles.

Drago ne put réprimer un frisson en entendant ça.

— Je te promets que je ne vais pas te laisser oublier ça à nouveau.

Potter passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago.

— Tu ferais mieux de tenir cette promesse.

Potter l'attira à lui.

— C'est juré.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !

La traduction de "Marque soeur" (le titre définitif sera probablement _Tatoué sur mon cœur_ ) avance. J'en suis à 2 chapitres, et je pense commencer à publier quand j'en aurais 4. Pour progresser, j'ai besoin de motivation et de temps. Pour la motivation, vos reviews aident énormément. Pour le temps, eh bien, vous pouvez m'aider à en dégager en me soutenant sur Tipeee. Je ne peux pas mettre de lien, mais vous trouverez en tapant "Tipeee Viviane Faure" sur Google. Bien sûr, les dons Tipeee financent la publication de mes textes originaux, mais mieux je gagne ma vie en tant qu'autrice, moins j'ai besoin de passer du temps sur des jobs purement alimentaires, et donc plus j'ai de temps à passer sur mes fics, donc indirectement, ça aide aussi à ma productivité en ces lieux. ^^

Et puis si vous êtes curieux de mon avancement, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter, (Viviane Faure, toujours), j'y parle pas mal de mes fics en ce moment.

À bientôt j'espère pour le lancement de _Tatoué sur mon cœur_! :D


End file.
